Demonio Mayordomo
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es el heredero de la familia mas prestigiosa de Inglaterra, llamado el perro de la reina. A la edad de doce años lidera el nombre de la familia. El día en el cual cumplió cinco años perdió a su mama y papa en un incendio. Hinata Hyuga heredera del linaje Hyuga vendida a un sujeto que prácticamente viola a niñas menores. -Yes, My Lord- -Yes, My Queen-En pausa temporal
1. Chapter 1

**Demonio mayordomo**

Bueno estaba viendo un nuevo anime y me intereso mucho uno no daré el nombre por ahora pero los que lo han visto entenderán al cual hablo.

Para aclarar esto puede contener un poco de (Yaoi y Yuri) pero nada malo :'3

Pero esto será muy diferente a lo mejor terminar en una pareja *-*

* * *

En el siglo XIX exactamente en el país de Inglaterra, la familia Uzumaki es heredera de las compañías de jugueterías más grandes del mundo pero también heredera de un secreto maligno que en la actualidad el muchacho heredero de la fortuna de la familia no puede olvidar.

Una noche fría, la brisca de la noche anunciaba la hora de la muerte, el día en el cual el niño cumplía cinco años de haber nacido. Para celebrarlo como se debía, el padre del organizo una fiesta elegante invitando a personas importantes alrededor del mundo. Su madre organizaba la comida junto con los cocineros más experimentados de la materia.

Antes de iniciar la fiesta, el señor Namikase estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón disfrutando el delicioso té de manzanilla. El niño disfrutaba ver a su padre, su mayor sueño era ser como él pero por desgracia ese sueño jamás se cumpliría.

La fiesta tan aclamada dio inicio, la mesa totalmente acomodada con miles de sillas, la sala principal era donde bailaban con su respectiva pareja o conocían a su pareja. La madre una hermosura de cabellera roja dio el gran aviso del cumpleaños de su amado y único hijo. Todos aplaudieron y dijeron feliz cumpleaños al próximo heredero. Pero de pronto una explosión retumbo el lugar. Días después del accidente los mejores detectives no sabían con exactitud qué fue lo que provoco la explosión y el heredero desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

En el bosque un muchacho de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules estaba acostado en el frio césped, no podía soportar al perder a su familia y amigos, a su corta edad él quería disfrutar jugando con su mama y papa pero simplemente no.

-P-Porque no puedo tener la vida que siempre eh soñado- Murmuro el muchacho contemplando el cielo con hermosas estrellas resplandeciendo

-Es porque has sido marcado- Una voz aparte de él comenzó a hablar, el muchacho se levanto lo mas que pudo para ver de quien era aquella voz tan masculina

-¿Q-Quien eres?- Consulto el muchacho de hermosos ojos azules, por la oscuridad solamente una silueta apareció confundiendo mas al muchacho de corta edad

-Un demonio- Respondió cortante, aquella silueta se acercaba mas al muchacho- ¿Quieres ser fuerte?- Pregunto el demonio, Naruto el nombre del muchacho parpadeaba por no entender la pregunta

-¿Ser fuerte?- Se consulto internamente Naruto, aun las imágenes de su mama siendo quemada por el fuego intenso y su padre llorando fueron las causantes de sufrimiento

El demonio se presento, se puso en el mismo nivel del muchacho, sus ojos rojos con un brillo de deseo miraron al muchacho quien estaba temeroso, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en esos hermosos labios

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, una hermosa niña de perlados ojos sufría eternamente, su padre la había vendido a un sujeto que violaba niñas. Había despertado con la luz de la luna toda desnuda. En la terraza de la casa del violador, ahí estaba contemplando la luna a su mayor brillo. Se sentía sucia al estar de esa manera, necesitaba huir de alguna manera…

-¿Por qué una hermosa chica como usted está llorando?- Una voz de una mujer provoco que ella volteara, estaba a pocos centímetros suyos, una mujer de hermosa cabellera rosa y preciosos ojos verdes y con una sonrisa al parecer tierna para la niña, la mujer hizo una seña para que la niña se le acercara al principio ella temió pero agarro más seguridad al volver a ver esa sonrisa

-M-Mi padre me ha vendido con un sujeto- Respondió acostada en el regazo de la mujer, levemente acaricio la cabellera azulina de la niña

-Ahora en adelante te cuidare- Las palabras de aquella dama provocaron una sonrisa bella en la niña- Tranquila- Le comento abrazándola- Tu padre pagara muy caro por hacerte esto

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Han pasado acerca siete años después de esos dos accidentes.

El heredero Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente por la escalera de su mansión, su vestimenta claramente decía que era una persona importante, su ojo derecho totalmente tapado, caminando con elegancia hasta toparse con su ''mayordomo''.

-Señor que desea comer esta tarde- Hizo una reverencia hacia su amo

-No tengo gran apetito- Respondió con indiferencia el muchacho

-Descuide preparare algo pequeño para usted y su corto apetito- Hablo de manera burlona el mayordomo de ojos rojos profundos

-Como quieras- Sin más que decir fue acortando los escalones de la escalera para retirarse de la casa

* * *

-¿Mi señora desea algo más?- Pregunto con educación la dama de la heredera Hyuga quien disfrutaba la comida de la tarde

-M-Muchas gracias pero no, si me disculpa debo tomar aire fresco- Menciono la joven de doce años para retirarse del comedor principal dejando a su dama con una sonrisa victoriosa

En el jardín frontal de la mansión Hyuga, la heredera de nombre Hinata paseaba cómodamente de un lugar a otro, no recordaba con exactitud su pasado pero sabía que gracias a Sakura quien la recato de malas manos ahora puede descansar en paz.

-Mi señora disculpe por molestarla- Hizo una reverencia- Pero Uzumaki-san quiere hablar con usted en la casa cuando la apuesta de sol aparezca- Comento con mucho respeto, Hinata asintió levemente para irse a preparar todo

-Es necesario que tenga que ir- Pronuncio con molestia Naruto al ver que su mayordomo lo vestía para ir a visitar a su ''amiga''

-Por supuesto mi señor- Hablo el mayordomo

-Sasuke necesito un favor tuyo- Le dirigió una mirada de seguridad el demonio hacia el- Si hay algo extraño en esa familia necesito que te hagas cargo

-**Yes, My Lord-**

* * *

Ya se acordaron pequeños ¬u¬ pero aquí pondré una historia diferente.

Para aclarar. También Sakura será una demonio quien hace un trato con Hinata cuando ella es una niña inocente

**-DiazGuiselle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonio Mayordomo**

La verdad me impresiono ver que apenas lo puse ayer o hoy en la madrugada y ya tenia varios comentarios.

Un comentario acertó y se llama Kuroshitsuji se los recomiendo demasiado. Para quienes han visto ese anime, aquí aparecerá una ''chica o chico'' mejor dicho un Shinigami quien esta locamente enamorado del demonio Sasuke. Ya muchos se imaginaran a quien pondré.

La historia de Hinata y Sakura sera como Claude y Alois también pertenecen al anime de Kuroshitsuji pero en versión femenina y Hinata no sera caprichosa o tal vez si pero con el tiempo.

Sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

**Un Mayordomo aprueba de todo**

El carruaje la vía de transporte de ese siglo y anteriores, el heredero contemplaba el paisaje, soltó un pequeño suspiro, por mas que pensaba no comprendía el porque decidió ir con su enemiga natural, su mayordomo de ojos rojos lo veía era natural en el ver a los demás. Antes de la puesta de sol llegaron a los territorios Hyuga. Varias muchachas quienes trabajan ahí los recibieron con dulzura y mas al mayordomo, de pronto una mujer de hermosos cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y gafas menores apareció en ellos.

-Tu debes ser Naruto Uzumaki es un placer, mi señora lo esta esperando- Menciono con clase para guiarlos a su habitación en donde pasarían la noche- Si se les ofrece algo me llamo Sakura Haruno- Hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-Mi señor ¿Algo ocurre?- Consulto Sasuke, Naruto soltó un suspiro

-No tengo la idea el porque estoy aquí- Respondió con indiferencia el rubio, Sasuke se le acerco y se incoo para quedar en la misma altura, le agarro el mentón para que el rubio lo mirara detenidamente- S-Sasuke ¿Que te ocurre?- Pregunto alterado por la reacción de su mayordomo

-Siempre protegeré a mi señorito, no importa si tengo que dar mi vida para aquello- Respondió con seriedad, el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso al sentir el aliento de su mayordomo cerca de su boca

-D-Déjate de tonterías- Ordeno con mucha seriedad Naruto para apartarse de el con brusquedad- Acuérdate hemos echo un pacto y me tienes que proteger con tu vida- Sasuke asintió para retirarse de la habitación

El demonio de aspecto angelical caminaba por la gran escalera de la mansión Hyuga con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, se percato de unas voces muy cerca de el.

-Mi señora tiene que entender- Esa voz femenina con nombre de Sakura se escucho fuertemente, Sasuke se acerco para percatarse que ocurría al llegar a una sala, una chica de gran cabellera azul estaba atrapada en una de las paredes, los brazos de la flor de cerezo la retenían, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la alma de la muchacha era impura al igual que su señor pero la muchacha tenia un olor penetrante.

-S-Sakura- Tartamudeo la muchacha, Sakura le agarro el mentón para que sus labios se unieran a la muchacha, la muchacha de nombre Hinata se aturdió al recibir el beso de su dama, se separaron a los pocos segundos

-Recuerde mi señora, yo la protegeré sin importar el que- Esas palabras le provocaron un fuerte sonrojo en la azabache en lo cual Sakura sonrió- Si ese Uzumaki le intenta hacer algo no dude en ordenarme para que lo mate- Hinata asintió

Sin mas que mencionar se retiro de la habitación, Sakura vio al mayordomo parado con una sonrisa victorioso.

-No es grato que es escuches conversaciones privadas- Menciono con indiferencia hacia Sasuke

-Es cierto pero cierren la puerta antes de hablar- Se burlo claramente, pero de pronto una explosión los saco de su posible pleito, un grito de una muchacha hizo que Sakura corriera

-Mi señora- Murmuro con preocupación Sakura al ver el desastre, vio que una mujer estaba parada frente a su ama con una espada, de grandes cabellos rojos y de lentes- Toca a mi señora te mato- Amenazo con frialdad solamente obtuvo una risa por parte de la mujer de cabellos rojos

-Que adorable eres demonio- Soltó una risa mas burlesca- Deja presentarme me llamo Karin la Shinigami y mi deber es llevarme el alma de la Hyuga- Al presentarse se giro nuevamente en donde estaba la menor temblando, estaba apunto de clavarse la espada en ella pero unas manos la retuvieron

-La única que se llevara el alma de ella seré yo- Declaro con orgullo Sakura para apartar a su ama de la Shinigami

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- Pregunto Naruto al ver tal desastre

-Al parecer una Shinigami se quiere llevar el alma de la doncella- Respondió Sasuke para ponerse a lado de su señor, la Shinigami volteo a verlo y hasta brillo le salían de sus ojos

-Vaya que sexy eres- Comento de manera coqueta hacia el- Pero lamentablemente te tengo que matar por ser un demonio- Suspiro la Shinigami para pelear con Sasuke

Karin intentaba hacer cortes en cualquier parte en Sasuke, pero simplemente el demonio era mas rápido que ella, en la pelea también se unió Sakura, pero sin una orden no podían atacarla ferozmente.

-Luz y Oscuridad, Sasuke te ordeno que detengas a esa Shinigami- Ordeno Naruto y Sasuke sonrió sus ojos brillaban por el deseo de matar

-**Yes, My**** Lord-**

-Mi señora usted también ordene- Propuso Sakura para retener la espada de Karin

-Flor de cerezo manchado de sangre, por el nombre de la reina te ordeno que la detengas- Ordeno Hinata y la demonio asintió

-**Yes, My Queen-**

Ambos demonios atacaban a la Shinigami con tanto deseo de matarla, Naruto se alejaba lo mas posible al igual que Hinata pero ella se preocupaba de su dama. Karin no podía soportar mas defenderse de dos demonios bastantes poderosos.

Pero desfavorablemente Karin si pudo atravesar su espada en la pobre Hinata quien escupía sangre ahora, Sakura corrió para ayudarla pero Sasuke siguió peleando.

-Mi señora- Susurro al tenerla a sus brazos sangrando

-S-Sakura- Le sonrió de manera bella

-Tranquila mi señora todo estará bien ahora en adelante- Le agarro el mentón nuevamente para darle un beso.

* * *

**-DiazGuiselle**

¿Que les pareció en nuevo capitulo?

Bueno asi estara la cosa cuando yo pueda subiré cuatro capítulos a la semana si me es posible todos los días


	3. Chapter 3

**Demonio Mayordomo**

La verdad me eh impresionado por los reviews. Debería poner mas seguido esto.

Bueno la cosa esta así

Hinata no va a perder su inocencia ni nada por el estilo pero habrá muchos cambios en su vida al igual que Naruto.

Los que han visto Kuroshitsuji sabrán que hay Shinigamis y uno mas conocido ha sido Grell el loco o la loca que esta locamente enamorada de Sebastian.

* * *

**Mayordomo en la cama**

Actualmente. Sasuke peleaba con la Shinigami de nombre Karin. Sakura sostenía a su querida señora en sus brazos. Naruto observaba cada golpe de esa pelea tan increíble.

-Nadie puede vencer a un Shinigami como yo- Exclamo con orgullo Karin

-Las ordenes de mi señor las tengo que cumplir, lamentablemente no me dijo que te matara- Menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante para combatir con su oponente

-¿S-Sakura porque siempre me tienes que besar?- Consulto la pequeña de doce años hacia su dama quien tenia una sonrisa elegante

-¿Le molesta que la bese mi señora? Para nunca volverlo a hacer- Pregunto con inocencia la demonio, Hinata se sonrojo mas de lo debido, mientras que Naruto se asqueaba por esas palabras

-El tiempo se me ha acabado la organización Shinigami me matara por fallar- Suspiro derrotada Karin para irse lo mas rápido, Sasuke se acomodaba su elegante traje de mayordomo para unirse a su amo

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- Pregunto con su semblante serio

-Si- Pronuncio cortante- Necesito dormir, oye Hyuga la platica se pasara para mañana- Solamente dijo eso para retirarse de la sala

La noche llego tan rápidamente, en la orilla de la cama estaba sentado Naruto pensando tranquilamente, la puerta se abrió dejando a ver el mayordomo perteneciente de la familia Uzumaki.

-Señor la hora de dormir ya ha pasado ¿Porque todavía se encuentra despierto?-

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, esa Hyuga esta llena de secretos-

-Esas hermosas patas, ese hermoso pelaje de color negro, esa textura de su cola es magnifica- Naruto cuando escucho esas palabras se confundió cuando volteo a ver a su mayordomo este sostenía a un gato

-Por un momento me has asustado con esas palabras-

-Disculpe mi señor- Hizo una reverencia- Pero el gato es magnifico no me puedo contener cuando veo a gatos-

-A mi los gatos no son de mi preferencia, prefiero a los perros son mas grandes y protegen mejor-

-Los perros no son de mi agrado, son muy ruidosos y escandalosos-

Naruto sonrió malvadamente para ladrar, provoco que Sasuke soltara el gato.

-Disculpe por la molestia de hace un rato- Llevo Hinata con varios vendajes en su cuerpo y una nueva vestimenta

-¿Que quieres Hyuga?- Pregunto molesto Naruto

-Solamente eh venido por las molestias que han ocurrido en el día de hoy ¿Acaso no me puedo disculpar?-

-¿Porque te disculpas no ha sido tu problema? Eres rara-

-No soy rara, tengo modales, principios mejor dicho-

-Como quieras llamarle eres diferente-

-Por cierto le puedes decir a tu mayordomo que suelte a mi gato- Menciono Hinata al ver que Sasuke aun estaba con el gato

* * *

En la noche, Naruto dormía plácidamente en la cómoda cama de huéspedes o invitados. Sasuke aun estaba a su lado observándolo detenidamente mientras abrazaba el gato de la doncella Hyuga.

-Pronto tu alma sera mía- Le susurro en el oído lentamente, se acerco mas a su amo, su amo estaba acostado de lado, pero de un movimiento a otro estaba abajo del cuerpo de su amo, Naruto parpadeo para ver que su demonio estaba en esa posición tan comprometedora

-S-Sasuke- Pronuncio alterado, su demonio solamente sonrió, se acerco lentamente a sus labios, faltaba poco para que sus labios se unieran

-Joven amo lamento por despertarlo- Hablo con una sonrisa ''inocente'', Naruto se volteo para otro lado para no dejar ver su sonrojo provocado por ese demonio del mal

-A-Ahora que sucede-

-Fui a caminar un poco, pero al parecer en todo la mansión no hay rastro de la demonio rosada ni la doncella-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

-No hay absolutamente nadie en la casa-

En esa misma noche se tuvieron que retirar de la casa, todo era demasiado sospechoso. Al llegar a la mansión Uzumaki no había nada de movimiento. Todos estaban dormidos.

-Joven amo necesita dormir- Menciono Sasuke mientras le sacaba el saco al mencionado

-¿Para que? Para que te pongas nuevamente así conmigo no gracias- Comento Naruto acompañado de un suspiro largo

* * *

-Lamento por hacer esto mi señora- Pronuncio de manera seria Sakura para acercarse a la mencionada, Hinata estaba totalmente aterrada por la situación

-S-Sakura- Sollozo Hinata al ser apuñalada por la demonio quien sostenía una sonrisa victoriosa

-Nuestro contrato ha sido roto- La sangre de la doncella fluía lentamente, Hinata cerro sus ojos ¿Para siempre?

-Vaya una demonio matando a su ama que maravilloso- Nuevamente Karin estaba presente con una sonrisa arrogante- El alma de la pequeña vendrá conmigo demonio- Los ojos de Sakura brillaron aun sostenían ese color jade, los ojos rojos de Karin la miraron

-Mi señora no estará de acuerdo que su alma te la lleves-

-Por lo que eh escuchado por ti misma es que ella ya no es tu señora, tu misma lo acabas de decir, el contrato se ha cancelado-

-Digamos que eh encontrado una nueva alma mas jugosa y llena de odio-

-Interesante y se puede decir de quien-

-El heredero de los Uzumakis-

* * *

Suspenso Total TwT

¿Ahora que pasara con Hinata? ¿Morirá?

Como sabrán en la serie Kuroshitsuji, Ciel tiene un ''perro'' se llama Pluto, en esta serie también tendrá a su querido amigo pulgoso y necesito saber a quien quieren que sea Pluto

:'3 Ustedes lo deciden en los reviews..


	4. Chapter 4

**Demonio Mayordomo**

Se que los deje con demasiado suspenso con lo de Hinata TwT ella no morirá pero dejara de ser la misma persona que solía ser antes. Pero va a desaparecer un buen tiempo pero tendrá que entrada impresionante. En un capitulo puse que la historia entre Hinata y Sakura sera demasiada diferente a la de Alois y Claude.

Un comentario puso que si ya había visto Kuroshitsuji III y la verdad aun no. Mañana lo empezare a ver :'D.

La aparición de Pluto sera entre dos capítulos eso creo, pero me gustaria saber a quien pongo, tengo dos opciones.

¿Kiba o Kurama? Kurama es el nombre del zorro de las nueve colas.

* * *

**Mayordomo detective**

En la misma noche en donde la demonio flor de cerezo le intentaba quitar el alma de su señora. Karin mostraba una seriedad impecable en la pelea intentando ''salvar'' de una manera a la doncella perla.

-No puedo comprender el ¿Porque quieres acabar tan rápidamente a la pobre chica?- Pregunto dudosa de la situación la Shinigami

-Su alma me pertenece hace demasiado tiempo cuando ella era una niña mas inocente, es ahora que me encargue de ella para obtener después el alma que ahora me interesa- Dijo con orgullo a sus palabras la demonio, de un movimiento rápido se puso atrás de Karin para hacer un corte profundo en ella.

En esa misma noche en la mansión Uzumaki, el heredero aun no estaba dormido, seguía pensando en su enemiga mortal.

-''No comprendo el porque sigo pensando en ella''- Pensó acompañado de un famoso suspiro, a su lado se encontraba su mayordomo con una sonrisa arrogante- Sasuke ¿Tu crees que algo grave le pueda pasar a Hyuga?- Pregunto preocupado, se sentó entre sus sabanas

-Lo mas seguro es que así sea, esa demonio al parecer tiene un nuevo objetivo- Respondió mirando a la ventana en donde la hermosa luna resplandeciente

-Los demonios son unos...- No termino de decir la frase al ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que cayo a dormir rápidamente

En la situación entre la Shinigami y la demonio las cosas se estaban complicando. Hinata aun estaba con vida pero su cuerpo aun agonizaba por la herida profunda que hizo ''su'' demonio.

-''En la persona que mas confíe me ha apuñalado por la espalda''- Las lagrimas de la muchacha comenzaron a fluir suavemente

-''Entonces no pierdas el tiempo con ella''- Otra voz en su mente comenzó a confundirla-''Tarde o temprano ella lo hará''- Una imagen borrosa de esa mujer se presento, de hermosa cabellera azulina corta, con unas alas de ángel en su espalda y una flor en su cabello-''El contrato que has tenido con ese demonio se rompió, tu alma tiene que ser purificada antes que ese demonio la tenga- Menciono como un susurro en el aire

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe, contemplo la pelea entre esa mujer de cabellos rojos contra la otra de cabellos rosados. Con un movimiento lento se paro, su mano ahora manchada de sangre fresca, con un simple adiós en sus labios se retiro ¿Para siempre?...

La mañana en Inglaterra, la temperatura baja de una manera radicalmente, las seis de la mañana apuntaba el horario. Como todo un mayordomo se levanto temprano, comenzó a preparar el te matutino, cocinando una merienda, abrió la puerta principal para recoger el correo y se encontró con un gato negro, lo acaricio leve para cerrar la puerta. Entro al cuarto de su amo para abrir la cortina para que la luz entrara.

-Joven amo despierte- Susurro en su oído suavemente, Naruto bostezo fuertemente, se dispuso a levantarse, en un sofá de su recamara se sentó para que su mayordomo lo vistiese

-¿Hay correo para el día de hoy?- Pregunto con sus ojos cerrados

-Exactamente, hay una carta de la familia Nara-

-¿Familia Nara?-

-Son pertenecientes de Japón mi joven amo, tienen una gran conexión con Inglaterra, propietarios de grandes territorios de vidas salvajes-

-Y ¿Para que la familia Nara me ha mandado una carta?-

-El misterio al parecer-

-De acuerdo- Bufo molesto- Sasuke dile a asuma que prepare un almuerzo pequeño ademas de decirle a Lee que no destruya el jardín y que Tenten sea mas cuidadosa con los platos- Ordeno el muchacho de cabellera dorada, el debió obedeció. Caminando por el largo pasillo se detuvo para mirar por la ventana, se encontraba una mujer media extraña de gran cabellera rubia y ojos azules observando...

-Sasuke-san que bueno que lo encuentro- Dijo Asuma- ¿Alguna orden del joven amo?- Pregunto el cocinero mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

-Joven amo ha pedido que prepares el almuerzo-

-Preparare mi especialidad para el- Dijo con emoción pero antes de correr a la cocina

-Nada de dinamita, explosivos peligrosos ni armas al cocinar- Menciono Sasuke con seriedad- No queremos otra explosión en la mansión

-Bah, al cocinar tiene que ser divertido, ademas mi especialidad se cocina con explosivos- Comento Asuma

-Entonces mejor cocinare yo, para evitar otro problema- Se retiro junto con el cocinero a la cocina- Para preparar una especialidad que al joven amo le guste, tiene que ser delicioso el aroma- Dijo feliz Sasuke- Tiene que ser saludable para el joven cuerpo del amo

Tardaron aproximadamente dos horas al terminar el almuerzo pero con explosivos por parte de asuma provocando un desastre masivo en la cocina.

Naruto estaba en la oficina de su familia, leyendo importantes documentos, analizando mejor la carta de los Nara.

-Joven amo el almuerzo ya esta listo- Menciono el demonio- ¿Alguna novedad acerca de la chica Hyuga?- Pregunto curioso, solamente Naruto lo enfrento con la mirada para suspirar un fuerte no

-Mañana a primera hora iremos a Japón Sasuke, a visitar a la familia Nara, no entiendo el porque quiere hablar conmigo- Bufo molesto, vio que su mayordomo le servia otro te y el almuerzo

-Recuerde usted es el ''perro'' de la reina- Se burlo de su amo y este tuvo un tic nervioso

-Cállate-

-Solamente dije la verdad joven amo-

-Pues tus burlas son bastantes raras-

-Es un placer- Hizo una reverencia

En un pueblo en el medio día, un par de granjeros encontraron a una muchacha inconsciente en el pasto manchando de sangre...

* * *

A mi no me engañan ustedes quieren que Sasuke le de duro contra el muro a Naruto ¬-¬''

En el próximo episodio nuestro rubio amargado conocerá a uno peor.

Ya vi los capítulos de Kuroshitsuji III y me dejaron con ganas T-T. Esta historia tendrá de las tres sagas, no se en que capitulo pero sera de los veinte tantos sera la saga del circo pero con un cambio hermoso *-*

**-DiazGuiselle **


	5. Chapter 5

**Demonio Mayordomo**

En este capitulo sera demasiado miau *-*. Primero otro demonio aparece como mayordomo de alguien, para aclarar no sera Naruto. Pero habrá muchos cambios en este capitulo...

Nuevos personajes y un nuevo aliado por parte del heredero

* * *

**Ese mayordomo al rescate**

La demonio de hermosos cabellos rosados veía a su presa con una elegancia. Pronto esa alma seria totalmente suya para siempre.

Tanto el demonio como el heredero iban de viaje por el mar para visitar a la familia Nara pertenecientes del país de Japón. En el barco no había grandes cosas que hacer en el viaje. Solamente esperar hasta que terminara. Para el heredero viajar en barco era demasiado problemático porque se mareaba demasiado provocando nauseas y hasta vomito.

-Nunca vuelvo a viajar en barco- Bufo molesto Naruto

-Joven amo pero tiene que volver a viajar o como usted cree que regresara a Inglaterra- Dijo de manera burlona hacia el

-Me da igual tus comentarios Sasuke, quiero llegar hacia los Naras para acabar de una vez con esto-

Caminaron por par de minutos hasta encontrar la casa de los Naras. Una mansión mas pequeña que la suya. Un hombre de cabellera oscura y agarrado en una coleta en forma de piña salio para recibirlos.

-Un placer en conocerlos me llamo...- Fue interrumpido

-Se a la perfección quien eres- Entro a la casa perturbando al primogénito de los Nara

-''Que chico mas maleducado''- Se dijo a si mismo el Nara para sonreír de manera falsa

-¿Porque usted me ha llamado?- Pregunto sentándose en unos de los sofás de la sala principal, el mencionado suspiro pesadamente para sentarse

-Se que los Uzumakis dominan una parte de Inglaterra, pero igualmente en Asia- Comento entrelazando sus dedos el Nara- Una criatura parecida a un lobo a estado en sus territorios, como vecino de ustedes es mi deber avisarles

-Padre eh llegado- Una voz de un niño se escucho, Naruto volteo a verlo, era bastante similar al patriarca

-Naruto-san deja presentarlo a mi hijo el es Shikamaru, hijo el es Naruto Uzumaki perteneciente de Inglaterra- Menciono con mucha educación

* * *

-¿En donde me encuentro?- Pregunto con mucha duda la pequeña Hyuga

-Te encuentras en Liverpool- Una voz de un hombre resonó en la habitación- Por lo que eh visto, esa demonio no era tan confiable verdad- Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus facciones

-¿D-Demonio?- Consulto confundida

-Un ángel te ha borrado los recuerdos mas dolorosos de tu ser, Konan sabe como hacer su trabajo a la perfección- Menciono con una sonrisa- Deja presentarme soy Itachi Uchiha, tu nuevo mayordomo-

-¿Q-Que le ha pasado a Sakura?- Cuestiono con duda nuevamente

-Te lo estoy diciendo, ella te apuñalo por la espalda para quitarte tu alma pero ese fue el contrato- Suspiro para acariciar sus cabellos oscuros

-P-Porque has dicho nuevo mayordomo- Se levanto de la cama en donde se encontraba, ya no se encontraba las heridas en donde anteriormente las tenia- Y las heridas

-Primero, necesitas a un mayordomo digno del papel ademas tu alma huele demasiado exquisito y segunda Konan ese ángel te ha curado-.

-G-Gracias por su hospitalidad hacia mi pero tengo que regresar-.

-Tranquila aun hay demasiado tiempo, tu quédate acostada hasta que te recuperes-.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga-.

-Y como yo te dije a ti, me llamo Itachi Uchiha- Tomo la delicada mano de la doncella para besarle delicadamente

En los territorios de Japón las cosas no iban con elegancia para el heredero. Al llegar al territorio de su familia se encontró a un lobo destruyendo cada cosa a su paso.

-¿Esa cosa que es?- Pregunto con miedo al ver al gigante lobo en su mira

-Joven amo al parecer es un lobo místico, que desgracia- Suspiro lentamente Sasuke- Yo prefiero a un gato gigante- Propuso con una sonrisa elegante

-Sabes que soy alérgico a cualquier felino, prefiero a esa cosa que a ti Sasuke- Se burlo de su mayordomo, se destapo su ojo, en donde estaba incrustado el contrato de el y su demonio- Te ordeno que detengas a esa cosa.

El lobo destruía cada cosa a su paso sin temer a sus contrincantes. Con las ordenes de su amo peleo con el lobo. Termino con el lobo en su mano izquierda, pero de pronto el lobo se convirtió en un humano.

-No quiero decir nada pero ese lobo esta desnudo-.

-Pero como sabríamos que seria un humano el lobo-.

-Bueno es un hombre lobo técnicamente, lo adoptamos-.

-Pero joven amo y si mejor adoptamos a un gato-.

-No Sasuke-.

Al llegar con los Nara. Naruto le estuvo explicando lo del hombre lobo, ellos asintieron pero por una rara razón Shikamaru y Naruto se llevaron bien...

-Estoy demasiado cansado por el viaje- Menciono Naruto con un suspiro, Sasuke asintió levemente

-Joven amo ha llegado- Comento con una sonrisa y un cigarro en la mano el cocinero de la mansión

-Cocina algo delicioso me estoy muriendo de hambre- Dijo Naruto- Ademas donde esta Tenten y Lee necesito hablar con esos dos

-Posiblemente estén en el Jardín, ademas vi que hay un perro gigante en el jardín- Comento Asuma

Naruto subió a su habitación para relajarse un momento pero al entrar esa demonio de cabellos rosados agarro a Naruto para escapar con el. Sasuke quien se encontraba observando al perro de la casa, sintió la presencia de esa demonio...

-Suéltame- Grito con miedo Naruto, Sakura sonrió de manera arrogante

-Porque te tendría que soltar mi pequeño amo-.

-Yo no soy tu amo-.

-Pero muy pronto lo seras-.

-¿Donde esta Hinata?-.

-¿Porque quieres saber de ella?-.

-Aun no comprendo pero hay cosas raras en ella-.

-Escapo de la mansión, intente ir por ella pero no pude- Sonrió de manera falsa al rubio

-No te creo, ella no es así no...- Fue interrumpido por un beso por parte de la rosada y cerro sus ojos...

* * *

Lamento por no subir capitulo D:

¿Que les pareció?

Un comentario me puso que pusiera Itachi como el nuevo mayordomo de Hinata ¿Les agrada la idea?

Ademas estaba un poco indecisa pero escogí a Kiba como Pluto *-*7

En la serie esta angela creo que se llamaba así ella es la mala pero aquí sera Sakura

**-DiazGuiselle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demonio Mayordomo**

Muchas cosas pasaran en este capitulo. En el cual Sakura pondrá su plan en acción apartando a Sasuke del heredero Naruto. Ademas recibirá el apoyo de una chica muy tímida ademas de una Shinigami demasiada alocada.

.

.

.

.

**Un Mayordomo con celos**

Para el Uzumaki estar en manos de una demonio que mato a su enemiga Hyuga o por lo menos eso pensaba el, demasiado aterrador, quería estar con su mayordomo, estar en sus cálidas manos para sentir protección...

Sus recuerdos poco a poco se fueron alterando por una droga en el cual sumergido en el estanque de agua salada y fría lo tomaba sin darse cuenta. Una voz proviniendo del exterior le decía su nombre.

-¿Esta seguro de ser Naruto Uzumaki?- Una voz femenina lo cuestionaba, el estaba arropado con grandes mantas para calentarlo después de estar una hora aproximadamente en ese mar y tragar una droga

-S-Si- Respondió con tartamudeo, se aferraba mas y mas en la sabana de color chocolate, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios de la femenina de cabellera rosada, ajustando sus lentes para observar mas y mas a su presa

-¿Entonces señor Uzumaki platícame como sus padres fallecieron?- Un fuerte dolor reapareció en la cabeza del rubio, de ta solo pensar le causaba terrible dolor en su cabeza

Después de que la demonio de nombre Sakura y el heredero partieran de la mansión Uzumaki, Sasuke los empezó a seguir pero de un movimiento a otro la esencia de aquellos dos desapareció.

-Molesto por perder a tu señorito- Sasuke frunció el ceño parecía recordar esa voz tan varonil, volteo para verlo fue cuando supo que esa persona era su hermano

-¿I-Itachi?- Susurro al ritmo del viento, sus miradas rojas cruzaron en un duelo

-Esa demonio es muy astuta, pero no puedo entender el porque dejo escapar a la dulce Hinata- Suspiro levemente para sonreír

-¿Hinata? Entonces ella no ha fallecido- Comento el para percibir que nuevamente la esencia de su amo se encontraba esparcida no muy lejos de el

-Ella es muy fuerte para tener un corazón debil ha sufrido demasiado durante su niñez, Sakura lograra su cometido si no te apresuras- Dijo Itachi, el otro azabache asintió para retirarse

-Naruto ¿Acaso no sabes quien mato a tus padres?- Pregunto con mucha inocencia la demonio mirando a su victima de manera burlona, el solamente agacho su cabeza y se aferro mas a las sabanas- Fue tu mayordomo querido- Naruto la miro desconcertado

-S-Sasuke jamas haría eso- Susurro muy despacio, nuevamente agacho su cabeza

-Los demonios al tener un objetivo podemos hacer lo que queramos, nuestra fuerza de voluntad es extraordinaria-.

-P-Por e-eso m-mataste a H-Hinata- Pregunto con miedo a ser respondido

-Se puede decir que si-.

-E-Eres un monstruo-.

-Mejor dicho demonio-.

-Joven amo- Interrumpió el famoso Mayordomo al rescate, vio que esa misma demonio suspiraba para sonreír de manera demanial, Naruto se comenzó a alejar mas de el, cuando intento agarrarlo...

-Quita tus horribles manos de mi maldito demonio- Grito frenético, Sasuke lo miro devastado

-Joven amo- Susurro lentamente para alejarse de el- ¿Que le has echo a mi señorito?- La reto con la mirada

-Le eh alterado la memoria y bastante bien, ya no sabe a quien confiar que lastima- Suspiro con tristeza falsa la demonio, Sasuke gruño de la molestia que corría en sus venas- ¿Joven amo que desea?- Pregunto con inocencia la demonio

-¿Joven amo?- Se cuestiono a si mismo Sasuke, apretaba sus puños

-Primero que tengo que hacer contigo- El dedo del rubio apunto a Sasuke, Sakura se acerco y le comenzó a susurrar y este asintió, se destapo su ojo- Te ordeno que te alejes de mi vista

-P-Pero- Tartamudeo Sasuke sintió la mirada de odio por parte de Naruto

-Un mayordomo tiene que seguir las ordenes de su amo sin ejecutar nada- Menciono Sakura con los brazos cruzados

Sasuke miro por ultima vez a Naruto.- Su usted desea eso me retirare- Cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza

Naruto ya no resistió su cabeza y cayo rendido en las sabanas, Sakura lo cargo en sus brazos para sonreír y retirarse de la habitación.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga, en donde ya no pertenecía a Hinata, un heredero dormía plácidamente con las cómodas cobijas de la habitación. Sakura abrió la gran cortina para que la luz entrara.

-Joven amo despierte ya son las seis- Menciono Sakura

-¿D-Donde estoy?- Pregunto con mucho sueño, dio un fuerte bostezo

-Estas en la mansión Hyuga-.

-C-Creo r-reconocer este lugar-.

-Eh preparado una delicia de desayuno-.

-No tengo apetito-.

-Joven amo usted tiene que alimentarse adecuadamente para que crezca-.

-Me vale-.

-Joven amo no sea maleducado con su mayordomo-.

-Como tu digas-.

En lo mas retirado del lugar, se encontraba Sasuke observando cada movimiento de esa demonio, parado en la rama de un árbol, al observar que Sakura lo estaba vistiendo y le daba un beso en el pie de su amo, rompió con mucha fuerza el árbol partiendo en dos, otro movimiento otro árbol mal herido.

-Que hermosa posición- Murmuraba Karin al fotografiar a Sasuke en una posición comprometedora

-Que estas haciendo- La voz de el la hizo despertar de su fantasía

-Sasuke no es lo que parece yo estoy tomando fotos a la naturaleza eso es todo- Rió nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de el, una estatua que estaba a su lado el la levanto sin ningún problema algún para aplastar a la Shinigami con la estatua.

-E-Eso fue malo S-Sasuke- Mencionaba con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, su cara toda hinchada debido al golpe con la estatua

-Disculpa pero me quería desquitar con algo o con alguien-.

-Pero porque a mi, yo no te hice nada malo-.

-No pero me fastidias y ademas esa demonio que tienes los pelos en punta-.

-¿Con que estas enamorado del muchacho?- Karin le dijo de manera burlona y con una sonrisa picara, nuevamente sintió la mirada de odio- L-Lo decía bromeando- Rió nerviosamente


	7. Chapter 7

**Demonio Mayordomo**

Me eh impresionado con esta historia y con sus comentarios muchas gracias por seguirlo :'D. Ademas las cosas se están poniendo mas jugosas con el tema de Naruto y Sasuke en esta historia ademas en el manga.

¿Ya vieron los nuevos bocetos de la ''Ultima'' película de Naruto?, bueno en una pagina de facebook menciono que Sakura no es la mujer embarazada, no se si alcanzaron a verlo, sale un boceto sin rostro, una mujer de cabellera larga, y varios pusieron que a lo mejor era Sakura, pero en los bocetos ella aun sigue teniendo su cabellera pequeña.

Esperemos que sea Hinata y en el final Naruto se quede con ella, personalmente ellos serian los ideales *-*...

* * *

**Mayordomo en problemas**

Suspiros adornaban la mansión por parte del rubio. Acostado en una especie de cama, Sakura le lavaba los dientes con mucha delicadeza, y al otro extremo del Jardín de los Hyugas. Sasuke y Karin observando con detenimiento como Sakura provocaba duros sufrimientos para el mayordomo de apellido Uchiha.

-Necesito ayuda con todo esto- Menciono con seriedad a sus palabras, Karin se quedo confundida por sus palabras

-A que te refieres con ayuda- Cuestiono dudosa, el solamente asintió

-Vayámonos Karin- Comento caminando- Si vienes conmigo te puedo hacer poses para tu cámara- Le mostró una sonrisa seductora a la Shinigami provocando sonrojos por parte de ella

Dejaron los territorios Hyuga por ayuda de alguien demasiado especial...

-Esta es una de las mansiones de los Hyuga, que hacemos aquí Sasuke- Comento con duda la Shinigami, pero una persona igual que su compañero apareció

-Ha venido porque requiere de mi ayuda, conociendo a mi hermano menor- Dijo con burla, Sasuke bufo molesto

-Quiero saber como matar a Sakura, ademas muchas personas han sufrido en sus manos-.

-Hermanito a un demonio es demasiado difícil para matar, pero hay ciertas formas de que nunca vuelva a molestar a tu joven amo-.

-Hasta los demonios mas fuertes tienen debilidades, una de ellas son los Shinigamis, si me permiten puedo cooperar-.

-¿Hablas enserio Karin?-.

-Por supuesto Sasuke, siempre hablo enserio, ademas no creo que los demás se enteren que estoy ayudando aun demonio sexy-.

-Gracias por tus halagos, cual es el plan Itachi-.

-Hinata-.

-¿Ella que tiene que ver en esto?-.

-Ella ha sufrido bastante, al igual que Naruto, ambos tienen una atracción fuerte, sus almas son demasiadas requeridas, si ellos se unieran serian demasiados temidos, por sus familias-.

-¿Tu crees que ella pueda hacer a mi joven amo recapacitar?-

-Si, pero desgraciadamente, esa Sakura ha lastimado a mi Hinata, ella ya no es la misma niña tímida de antes ahora tiene un carácter fuerte pero bondadoso-.

.

.

.

.

-Me pueden explicar el tiradero de la mansión- Cuestiono Sasuke con una leve mirada al cocinero, jardinero y a la dama de la mansion ellos rieron nerviosamente

-K-Kiba quería jugar y lo metimos a la casa, entonces comenzó a destrozar todo, hasta que Lee utilizo su fuerza para llevárselo- Comento Tenten nerviosa por la mirada del mayordomo este suspiro

-Nuevo aviso a ustedes- Dijo Sasuke- Joven amo por el momento no se encuentra en la mansión, la heredera Hyuga sera la encargada temporalmente de los Uzumakis, ademas de dos nuevos integrantes, la chica rara de pelo rojo se llama Karin, y el es Itachi Uchiha- Hicieron reverencia

-¿Un familiar tuyo Sasuke?- Pregunto con curiosidad Asuma

-Exactamente es mi hermano mayor- Menciono, Tenten se sonrojaba por ver a Itachi y el le dedico una sonrisa encantadora- Ademas ella es Hinata Hyuga- Presento a la llegada, Lee tenia ojos de corazón al verla

-Es muy hermosa- Murmuro con enamoramiento

-Es un honor estar con ustedes- Dijo con una sonrisa elegante digno de un Hyuga

-Mucho gusto señorita- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-En una semana tengo una reunión con la familia Yamanaka son de Italia, ¿Les gustaria ir al viaje como amigos de mi familia?- Pregunto hacia los tres invitados ellos sonrieron y aclamaron un Por supuesto

-Hinata es tan linda, quiere que le ayude con sus cosas- Propuso Tenten entrelazando sus dedos y con un sonrojo, Hinata acepto muy gustosa

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sakura en donde están las demás doncellas que trabajan aquí?- Pregunto con mucha duda, no había visto a nadie durante su estancia

-Joven amo olvide eso- Agarro las delicadas manos de el- Porque no hace un contrato conmigo-.

-No... lose-.

-Conmigo puede comer todos los dulces que usted desee, usted pone las reglas, aquí siempre sera usted y usted-.

-Deja pensarlo por el momento-.

* * *

-Entonces necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- Concluyo con un suspiro encantador Itachi sentado junto con su nueva ama con una sonrisa

-La familia Yamanaka son grandes amigos de los Hyuga, han hecho millones de contratos son la familia mas cercana de nosotros, tienen nuestra confianza total-.

-Es extraordinario que usted una hermosa doncella tenga poder económico con Italia- Menciono Asuma sorprendido

-Y con mas países Asuma- Respondió mirando detenidamente la comida que estaba comiendo- Disculpe como se llama este platillo- Cuestiono con un sonrojo

-Se llama Curry ¿Porque?- Pregunto asustado, si la comida lo le había gustado a la doncella cosas malas a la familia y al cocinero

-Esta delicioso, en mi mansión no tengo un cocinero digno de mis caprichos de la comida, mis respetos hacia usted- Agrego con una tímida sonrisa

-Esta cosa esta de lo mas delicioso que puede hacer- Exclamo Karin

-Muchas gracias por sus halagos- Comento con una sonrisa Asuma

-Entonces cuando partimos- Pregunto con indiferencia Sasuke

-Viendo la situación que estamos, mas compromisos que se vienen en un mes o en dos semanas- Dijo Hinata- Itachi me puedes acompañar a mi habitación necesito hablar contigo- Hablo para tomar luego su te con paciencia, el asintió

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Las cosas se están poniendo muy jugosas ademas esta historia estará dividida por tres partes. Muy pronto sera la del circo ya leí el manga y pues les daría spoiler pero me mataran

**-DiazGuiselle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demonio Mayordomo**

Pronto entrare a la escuela, así que a lo mejor no tendré tiempo para escribir nuevos capítulos espero que puedan entender y a principios del año que entra son las fichas para la preparatoria.

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

**Mayordomo de la casa**

En la mansión Hyuga solamente el y el demonio de cabellera rosada vivían ahí, no había otra alma viviente cerca, una cárcel mejor dicho, se preguntaba internamente como estaban las cosas en su casa, con sus sirvientes leales, si Hinata murió en realidad y su mayordomo.

-Necesito regresar para saber la situación de las cosas en mi casa verdadera- Murmuro para el, se levanto de la cama, pero en un cuadro familiar se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellera azulina sonriendo y un señor de cabellera larga castaña con los ojos perlados.

-Ellos fueron los padres de la doncella Hyuga- Menciono Sakura acompañado de un suspiro- Cuando la pequeña Hinata cumplió cinco años en diciembre fue vendida a un abusador de niñas menores, las lagrimas que siempre derramaba por ser abusada sexualmente demasiado doloroso-.

-Sus ojos perlados demuestran tristeza jamas pensé que por esa razón ella es tan tímida y inocente, bueno diciendo de una manera diferente-.

-Ella fue la luz a esta familia, su padre fue controlado por contrabandos peligrosos, nunca quiso que su hija tuviera ese destino pero paso lo que paso, el señor tuvo una muerte muy pero muy dolorosa a manos de Hinata, su madre falleció por una enfermedad-.

-¿Hinata tiene hermanos?-.

-Tiene un primo mayor, solamente por un año pero el por el momento no se encuentra en Inglaterra, y una hermana menor como de seis años, la pequeña falleció nadie sabe el porque-.

* * *

-Limpiemos la casa- Ordeno Sasuke aplaudiendo dos veces, Tenten, Lee y Asuma tenia ya las cosas para limpiar pero Hinata apareció un poco dormida- Señorita Hyuga usted no debe despertarse tan temprano son las cuatro-.

-Tonterías mayordomo Uchiha, ademas también quiero ayudar con las cosas de la casa, es divertido hacer esto todos juntos como familia- Menciono con una sonrisa y bostezo- Itachi pon música para darle ritmo a esto-.

Comenzaron con la limpieza, Hinata ayudaba a Tenten a barrer pero por accidente este Lee se le cayo varias cubetas de agua haciendo que las dos chicas se mojaran y comenzara la pelea de agua, Karin coqueteaba con Sasuke y este suspiraba, Asuma fumando su cigarrillo tranquilamente-.

-Itachi, Sasuke, Karin y Asuma también ayuden ademas diviértanse- Dijo en orden Hinata y ellos asintieron...

Terminaron tres horas después todo cansados debido a la diversión que tuvieron, empapados y sudorosos en un día frió, muchas sonrisas fueron sacadas por parte de todos gracias a Hinata con su idea.

-Hinata gracias a usted hemos sonreído una vez mas- Menciono Tenten con una sonrisa y un sonrojo

-Descuiden esta casa necesita mas felicidad-.

-Señorita Hyuga ahora que desea hacer- Pregunto con una sonrisa elegante Itachi y ella se quedo pensando

-Que les parece una fiesta de disfraces, podemos invitar hasta incluso a la familia Yamanaka pero también quiero ir a ese país para disfrutar y quiero que ustedes vengan conmigo como invitados-.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?-. Mencionaron los tres sirvientes de la familia Uzumaki, abrazaban fuertemente a Hinata provocando un sonrojo

-Bueno la señorita necesita cambiarse a igual que todos nosotros- Comento con firmeza Itachi y Hinata asintió

-Los espero en el comedor principal para organizar todos juntos la fiesta- Dijo Hinata para irse a una habitación ha cambiarse de vestuario, al llegar brinco a la cama con una sonrisa

-Señorita usted ha disfrutado mucho este día- Menciono Itachi para abrir la cortina de la ventana

-Y con eso que aun no ha comenzado, no entiendo, esta casa esta llena de felicidad lo puedo notar pero no saben como utilizarlo- Suspiro para cerrar sus ojos, sintió las manos de Itachi quitando su vestido

-Ademas Sasuke necesita de nuestra ayuda para salvar a Naruto-.

-Naruto como estaría el, y donde crees que este-.

-Con Sakura, ella te apuñalo literalmente por la espalda por el alma del muchacho, creo que le a alterado la memoria por eso no puede recordar la verdad, hizo creer a Uzumaki que Sasuke mato a sus padres-.

-Q-Que terrible-.

Itachi miro a su ama, solamente con ropa interior a pesar de tener doce años estaba bien desarrollada, delineo con su pulgar las caderas de ella provocando que esta soltara un suspiro mordaz.

-I-Itachi no hagas eso- Menciono con un adorno en sus mejillas, Itachi sonrió arrogante, no hizo caso para seguir acariciando a su perfecta ama, se acerco peligrosamente los labios de ella para sellarlos con los suyos...

.

.

.

.

-¿Porque señorita Hinata no ha bajado ella misma nos ha dicho que esperemos aquí junto con ella?- Bufo desesperada Tenten

-Querida ella a lo mejor esta cansada por divertirse, y se estará cambiando para una nueva actividad en la casa- Contesto Karin con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

-I-Itachi d-detente- Pidió agitada al sentir a Itachi mas encima sobre ella, el mayordomo bufo derrotado y se levanto sin despegar la mirada sobre ella

-Hinata- Menciono con voz ronca, adoraba esa niña después de conocerla

-Ve con los demás, lo mas seguro es que te estén esperando- Concluyo Itachi para desaparecer de la habitación

.

.

.

.

-Ahora la actividad para hoy es cocinar nuestros platillos favoritos o inventar uno escogen sus parejas- Aclamo Hinata con una sonrisa, Asuma escogió a Hinata, Tenten a Lee, Itachi con Sasuke y la juez Karin

* * *

Gracias por seguir la historia y para aclarar dos puntos

La primera es que decidí hacer esta historia para compartirla con ustedes

La segunda apenas soy una autora nueva, novata mejor dicho y mis redacciones no son perfectas, con el paso del tiempo iré mejorando :'3

**-DiazGuiselle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Demonio Mayordomo**

**Regla de los herederos**

**Primera parte**

Lamento por no actualizar me eh quedado sin ideas de la historia ;n; inclusive escuche música para relajarme y concentrarme pero nada me inspira estoy perdiendo el toque.

Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo :33

.

.

.

**La familia Yamanaka son originarios de Italia, muy reservados pero con un sentido de humor único, son muy amables con las personas pero competitivas, anteriormente cuando Hiashi Hyuga vivía, el junto con el patriarca de los Yamanaka hicieron contratos juntos, amigos muy cercanos, pero con la perdida de los Hyuga los lazos comenzaron a deshacerse.**

**Actualmente, hace un año aproximadamente los Yamanaka fueron amenazados de muerte por una mafia del mismo país de origen con el simple hecho se acercarse a los Uzumakis y derrotarlos mejor dicho tomar el poder de Inglaterra para dominar el mundo completamente…**

**Por la suerte de una integrante de la misma familia, escapo muy apenas enfrentándose al mundo y ocultando su identidad en vano, en la misma mañana en el cual Hinata puso a todos a divertirse y sacar sonrisas, fue con la Shinigami a advertir el ataque que mañana transcurriría…**

Karin sostenía un fuerte suspiro en su ser, no sabía con cuales palabras decir.- Mañana o posiblemente hoy atacaran a la familia.- Alteraría a todos inclusive a su amor loco por el mayordomo Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero ahora en adelante tenía que alarmar de cualquier asunto a la nueva encargada.

-Hinata antes de cocinar tengo que aclarar algo delante de todos- Comento con serenidad- En la mañana una joven me aviso de un posible ataque hoy o mañana, la familia Yamanaka se ha unido a la mafia más peligrosa de Italia- Concluyo, ante sus ojos rojos se mostraba miedo, los sirvientes de la familia, mas la heredera Hyuga estaban en blanco

-¿Entonces tendremos un ataque?- Dijo Tenten apretando sus puños con serenidad, Karin asintió para ver a la azabache pensando de una solución, la escucho suspirar

Asuma dejo el cigarrillo.- En estas circunstancias sabemos que hacer no se debe preocupar, el joven y Sasuke nos escogieron con sabiduría- Comento con una sonrisa elegante, Lee brinco de alegría

-Asuma tiene razón, el joven amo nos ha cuidado a él le debemos la vida- Concluyo el joven de cabellera de tazón

-Son hermosas las palabras las que usaron para argumentar- Dijo Hinata- Pero tenemos que tener un plan en mente, y tengo uno…- Un silencio cayó en la cocina- Los quiero en la oficina de Naruto ahora mismo organizaremos todo- Ordeno con una mirada seria

.

.

.

.

-¿Señora está segura atacar a la familia Uzumaki?- Dijo un sujeto preparado para luchar a sus ojos una mujer de larga cabellera rosada con ojos verdes y con una sonrisa

-Estuve más que segura a mi decisión- Concluyo retirándose con un sabor agridulce en su paladar-''El alma del muchacho será mío''- Se relamió sus labios para mostrar otra sonrisa arrogante

.

.

.

.

-Hinata es inteligente el plan es magnífico- Expreso Asuma, fumando otro cigarrillo, todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan, los mayores se quedaron sorprendidos debido al plan tan macabro que la pequeña de doce años tuvo estaba peor que el joven Uzumaki

-Repasemos con claridad, Asuma si los enemigos llegan a la cocina, has tu especialidad- Uso sarcasmo en la oración entrelazando sus dedos, Asuma asintió- Tenten me eh enterado que tu antes fuiste una espía experta en cualquier tipo de armas, necesito de tu habilidades cuento contigo ya sabes qué hacer, Lee tu anteriormente fuiste un experimento de laboratorio cerca de la frontera, con una dosis te dieron fuerza increíble, necesito que la utilices, Karin tú has lo tuyo no te detengas, Itachi ya sabes que hacer y al último Sasuke necesito que traigas al Uzumaki con vida- Concluyo con sabiduría y todos asintieron

-Esta chica tiene una mente macabra y con esa cara tan angelical- Dijo en un suspiro Asuma

.

.

.

.

El atardecer llego muchos hombres armados con espadas o con otra arma peligrosa llegaba a los territorios Uzumaki, pero no sabían que ya todo estaba arreglado, corrieron mientras disparaban para destrozar el lugar, en el Jardín principal estaba Lee con Kiba jugando alegremente voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a los intrusos.

-Disculpe- Llamo con voz débil- Ustedes no puedes estar aquí sin una invitación tienen que regresar otro día- Menciono con un sonrojo pero un disparo cerca suyo lo hizo despertar

-Muchacho eres un idiota hemos venido para acabar con la familia Uzumaki- Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Acabar con nosotros? Eso es terrible- Mintió- Como protector de la familia no tengo de otra que proteger- Dijo fríamente mientras agarraba una estatua pesada y se los arrogaba con velocidad- Ki Ki no te contengas- Dijo en un susurro a la criatura quien corrió para destrozar a varias personas

En otro escenario, Tenten disparaba en varios rangos con una velocidad impresionante acertando en cada uno de los centros específicos, más de diez hombres caía muerto. Como Hinata había predigo unos cuantos entraron a la cocina siendo sorprendidos por Asuma preparaba su especialidad llamado el platillo de la muerte.

Hiruzen Sarutobi un hombre de la tercera edad, también sirviente de la familia Uzumaki, con bombas mataba a los criminales que intentaban cruzar las escaleras, Sasuke mataba a los enemigos con cubiertos, Itachi con llamas negras sumergiendo a las personas en sus peores miedos viendo por última vez la sonrisa victoriosa del mayordomo de los Hyuga, La shinigami de nombre Karin mataba a los demás con su espada.

Hinata se mantenía oculta en la oficina Uzumaki en donde era la presa de ellos, pero ellos pensaban que en la oficina se encontraba el heredero Uzumaki, GRAVE ERROR…

-¿Usted es Hinata Hyuga que hace en la oficina de nuestra presa?- Pregunto un sobreviviente a lo peor de los sirvientes, ella se paró de su asiento

-La hora de la perdición- Concluyo matando al tipo con una arma en la cabeza

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

¿Qué les pareció?

Lamento por no actualizar ;n; no me regañen por favor.

Ya mero rescatar al tonto de Naruto, ese Naruto tan sensual :D

**-DiazGuiselle**

**En el próximo capítulo respondo reviews, hagan sus mejores preguntas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Demonio Mayordomo**

**Regla de los herederos**

**Segunda parte**

* * *

Una fuerte batalla se mostraba en la mansion Uzumaki, todos defendiendo el honor de la familia, los Yamanakas no se daban por vencidos fácilmente lo que provocaba que tuvieran una dolorosa muerte mortal. Una vez terminado de exterminar la mitad de ellos, el mayordomo de nombre Sasuke salia con preocupación para enfrentarse a una batalla peor con una demonio...

-Señorita Hinata tenga cuidado- Grito Tenten para advertir a la mencionada que varios hombres estaban detrás de la azabache con varias armas de fuego, con la advertencia de Tenten se giro evitando los disparos con el arma que tenia en su mano mato a los hombres con la ayuda de su mayordomo

-¿Cuantos hombres quedan en la mansion?- Pregunto con seriedad y se quedo pensando, Itachi subió su mano y con sus dedos señalo que solamente dos hombres quedaban y se encontraban escondidos en las afueras de la casa, Asuma llego con otro cigarrillo y cansado por hacer explotar casi toda la casa con sus dinamitas y cañones que ocultaba en la cocina, Lee llegaba con Kiba cansados y con ganas de dormir por una semana completa era lo mas seguro y Hiruzen tomando el te y riendo elegantemente

-¿Donde se encuentra la señorita Karin?- Cuestiono la morena de ojos cafés, todos se quedaron petrificados ¿Acaso había escapado la Shinigami?...

Sasuke encontró el lugar en donde su amado señorito se encontraba, aferrado a las sabanas y sus ojos totalmente vacíos sin ningún sentimiento, lo cargo entre sus brazos aun estaba delgado y de mas, el muchacho murmuraba cosas dormido, era constantemente maltratado por el demonio rosado, cuando intento sacarlo de la recamara, hombres de la familia Yamanaka salieron con armas para disparar al intruso, y eso hicieron pero las balas atravesaron al demonio pero el se regeneraba dando miedo a los demás.

-No me sorprendería que esas cosas no te hicieran nada malo- Pronuncio la demonio mas odiada por el momento, con su traje de mayordomo y viendo a su presa, se quiso acercar pero Sasuke retrocedía con el heredero en sus manos- Devuelve al Uzumaki o no quieres que cosas malas le suceda- Amenazo con una sonrisa arrogante pero una espada atravesó a la demonio, Karin había llegado triunfante y mas Itachi a su lado quien se apresuro a llegar con su ama.

-Sasuke ten cuidado con un movimiento- Menciono de manera preocupante Hinata, Sakura estaba mas que enojada, tenia que enfrentarse a dos demonios técnicamente invencibles, una Shinigami alocada y dos herederos

-Por la noche del baile de las flores te ordeno que aniquiles a Sakura- Ordeno con frialdad Hinata hacia su mayordomo quien rápidamente adapto su orden sin ninguna escusa alguna, Itachi comenzó acuchillar a la demonio sin cesar, Sasuke sacaba a su amo lejos de ahí y recostarlo lo mas rápido, Naruto estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

.

.

.

.

-¿D-Donde M-Me E-Encuentro?- Cuestiono el heredero abriendo sus ojos lentamente, un horror horrible en su cuerpo y se sentía muy caliente, estaba claro que tenia fiebre, Sasuke estaba alado suyo mostrando una sonrisa radiante, el lentamente volvió a cerrarlos para dormir un poco mejor, todo había vuelto a la normalidad ¿Eso creía el heredero?.

La heredera de hermosos ojos plateados como la luna, veía a su antiguo demonio bañado de sangre, Hinata sentía un fuerte lazo entre ella y Sakura pero por cosas del alma, ese lazo se rompió poco a poco, la Shinigami ya había partido con el alma del demonio, solamente quedaba ella y su mayordomo listos para partir de Inglaterra

-Mi señora no quiere ir a despedirse de Uzumaki- Cuestiono viéndola de reojo ella negó con la cabeza

-Es mejor que me vaya, espero que Naruto le vaya bien y que en un futuro nos reencuentre- Sonrió para partir con su mayordomo a un país lejano

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el accidente sucedió, todo volvió a la normalidad, Naruto se quejaba por no tener su comida a tiempo haciendo reír a los integrantes de la familia. El frió crecía para Inglaterra, todos con sus enormes abrigos y tomando te matutino, leyendo el periódico en sus cómodas casas.

-Sasuke tengo hambre- Dijo con el ceño fruncido, el mayordomo soltó una sonrisa, para acercarse- Quiero comer algo dulce mis energías se pierden- Dijo en un susurro, estaban en la oficina haciendo un gran papeleo, Sasuke se acerco para servirle te y dando sus caprichos al muchacho- Esta carta es un poco extraña- Menciono viendo la carta, tenia un sello de un dragón algo demasiado raro pero se acordó de la familia Nara

-Tengo que recordarte que la familia Nara son de Japón no de China- Hablo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, el muchacho soltó la carta y tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Sasuke ¿Crees que Hinata vuelva? Hace tiempo que no la vemos, a pasado dos meses largos y me preocupo mucho por ella que sentimientos tan raros que tenemos los humanos- Confeso con otro sonrojo mas notable, se tapo sus ojos con sus manos para gritar

-Los humanos tienen sentimientos raros, en ocasiones se conjuntan demasiado- Respondió con una reverencia para retirarse de la oficina dejando a su amo con mucha duda acerca de sus sentimientos encontrados con la heredera de la familia enemiga

-''¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de ella?''- Se cuestionaba con mucha seriedad, ignorando sus pensamientos se puso a trabajar con las cartas, tomo el periódico por un minuto y leyó una noticia-: Hinata Hyuga se retira de Inglaterra :-


	11. Chapter 11

**Demonio Mayordomo**

* * *

**Sexy Devil**

* * *

El hermoso muchacho de ojos color azules despertaba de una nueva pesadilla, un sudor en su frente y su respiración demasiada agitada, eran exactamente las cuatro de la mañana. Dio un largo suspiro para caer nuevamente a la almohada. La familia Nara visitaría la mansion Uzumaki.

-Buenos días joven amo ¿Como ha amanecido?- Pregunto el mayordomo con una amplia sonrisa en sus facciones, levanto en sus brazos al heredero para comenzar a vestirle.

-Supongo que bien- Respondió con sueño, aun en los brazos de su mayordomo, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el para relajarse- Sasuke ¿No sabes la ubicación de la doncella Hinata?- Cuestiono pronunciando correctamente el nombre de la princesa y ya no como antes _''Hyuga''_ el mayordomo negó con la cabeza para sonreír por primera vez observaba que su amo se interesaba en una joven chica.

-Mi hermano no se ha comunicado conmigo después de lo sucedido- Musito el demonio soltando con suavidad a su joven amo en un sillón- Pero la familia Nara esta a próximos de llegar a la mansion, Sarutobi, Tenten, Lee y Asuma se están encargando de la limpieza-.

-Le has avisado Asuma que no debe utilizar explosivos en la cocina, no quiero otro accidente ademas necesito que Kiba este custodiando el jardín principal es un perro guardián bastante fiel-.

-Prefiero a los gatos son mas cariñosos y esas patas tienen algo que me atraen- Menciono con un brillo especial en sus ojos rojos, haciendo que el rubio le saliera una gota al estilo anime.

-Si tu lo dices- Musito el heredero pasando una mano a su cabello rubio, el mayordomo se acerco poniendo el parche característico en su ojo derecho- Sasuke ¿Hay mas demonios en el mundo cierto?- Cuestiono con su semblante tranquilo observando a su mayordomo quien asentía.

-Los demonios que se encuentras esparcidos en el mundo es porque la avaricia y la venganza de los humanos los atraen- Dijo Sasuke- Por ejemplo el día que me invocaste pidiendo ayuda-.

-No me recuerdes ese día fue el peor de toda mi vida, esos recuerdos me hacen recordar a mi familia- Dio un suspiro- Mi padre el conde Namikase y mi madre una doncella hermosa-.

-La familia de la doncella Hinata tiene una historia muy particular, la madre de la pequeña, fue gran amiga de su madre- Dijo Sasuke observando las expresiones empleadas en Naruto.

-¿Su madre conoció a la mía?- Cuestiono incrédulo poniendo toda su atencion en el mayordomo.

-Hasta usted conoció a la doncella de pequeña, pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo, de pequeños fueron grandes amigos hasta se dieron su primer beso por accidente-.

-¿Mi primer beso con ella? ¡IMPOSIBLE!-.

-Créelo, su madre Hikari Hyuga es extranjera de hecho japonesa, y el señor Hiashi Hyuga es de este país, se conocieron en un viaje de negocios, la madre era una hermosura, de cabellera larga azulina, pensándolo bien- Apoyo su mano en su barbilla- Hinata es un perfecto espejo de ella, su madre fue una excelencia de mujer, firme, amable, pasible, al parecer su hija va a seguir los mismos pasos pero cuando Hinata fue abusada sexualmente por el violador mas famoso de la zona ella pudo invocar a mi hermano pero Sakura llego primero y desde entonces estuvo planeando todo esto-.

-!Pero dime como demonios mi madre conoce a la madre de ella!-.

-Tu tenias seis años y ella cinco, por diferencia de dos meses, en un viaje, Hiashi tuvo negocios con tu padre Minato Namikase en la mansion ''Prohibida'' donde fue el incendio, mientras tanto Hikari y Kushina disfrutaban de una tarde con sus añorados hijos, de hecho tu te quisiste ser un héroe para la princesa Hyuga y te caíste encima de ella besándola- Revelo con una sonrisa arrogante y mirando con burla el sonrojo de su amo que dio, mientras un tic nervioso se mostraba en el único ojo visible.

-¿N-No puedo creer q-que haya hecho eso?-.

* * *

Paso la hora en donde Sasuke le revelaba un poco de su pasado con Hinata Hyuga, las expresiones de Naruto cambiaban de mejor a peor, aun se notaba un ligero sonrojo por todas las cosas vergonzosas que paso con la famosa heredera de la familia Hyuga.

Mientras en la sala principal recibían a Shikamaru Nara con una chica bastante peculiar de cabellera larga rubia y ojos azules cielo en completo silencio. A paso corto Naruto se acerco bajando las escaleras de manera elegante con su bastón y con una arma para su protección escondida en su chaqueta.

-Buenos días- Informo Shikamaru haciendo reverencia- Mi padre no ha podido venir pero tengo noticias relevantes con la familia Hyuga y Yamanaka-.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- Pregunto en medio de un suspiro Naruto observando a la chica.

-Ella es la primogénita de Inoichi Yamanaka, antes del ataque ella escapo de las garras de la mafia Italiana, es gran amiga de Hinata Hyuga según informes que me han revelado se encuentra en la Unión Soviética-.

-¡¿Inoichi Yamanaka?! El difunto jefe de la familia lo conozco bien, de hecho yo fui personalmente ha matarlo por no hacer independencia con esa mafia Italiana- Expreso con su mirada seria haciendo enojar un poco a la rubia- ¡Tu!- Apunto a la muchacha- ¿Como te llamas?-.

-Ino Yamanaka-.

-Un placer conocerte, yo soy Naruto Namikase Uzumaki por muchas razones se me conocen como Naruto Uzumaki quiero omitir el apellido de mi padre-.

-Entonces Naruto ¿Porque me has llamado tan urgentemente?- Cuestiono el azabache de mirada seria y aburrida.

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo señoras :v lamento por no actualizar. Tengo otros mas que actualizar seguido 7u7_

_Hasta en dos años xD no se crean pero creo que mañana subiré otro... Hasta luego..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Demonio Mayordomo**

_Su autora ha llegado con un nuevo capitulo pero bien *O* Gracias por seguir esta historia, aun le falta terminar bastante. Tengo pensando un proyecto fic y espero que a ustedes les guste sera de Kuroshitsuji *-* y creo que de yaoi nenas._

* * *

**Ese Mayordomo protegiendo**

Mientras tanto en la sala principal con Naruto y sus dos nuevos invitados de familias de diferentes nacionalidades. En el Jardin Lee jugaba con Kiba a lanzar pelota, Asuma sentado en una esquina de césped fumando un cigarro y Tenten observando la escena con un ligero sonrojo en sus facciones.

-¡Kiba!.- Expreso con una sonrisa el pequeño Lee observando que su compañero de juegos cumplía con su prometido trayendo la pelota.- Cada vez Kiba va mejorando-.

-Muy pronto sera parte de la familia, solamente falta que Sasuke lo quiera aunque veo que tiene preferencia, la otra vez estoy seguro que ese mayordomo estaba acosando a un gato ¿Extraño?.- Dijo Asuma con el cigarro en la boca, dio un suspiro para acomodarse en una mejor posición para disfrutar su día libre.

-Sasuke es un gran mayordomo.- Menciono Tenten jugando un poco con sus dedos.- Pero lo único que hace falta a la mansion es Hinata.

-La joven Hinata fue una chica muy adorable tal vez es la única que pueda llenar el vació en el corazón del joven amo.- Dijo Asuma.- Pero si el amo abre su corazón con ella tal vez tengan una oportunidad, la joven Hinata eh escuchado que su mismísimo padre la vendió a un hombre violador, sufrió bastante.

-Me pregunto en donde puede estar.- Dijo Lee.

Aun en la mansion Uzumaki. El mismo heredero conversaba con la chica Yamanaka, el no sabia ni el porque ni cuando pero estaba disfrutando la conversación.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que tu mayordomo se murió al tocar un gato.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa bella, Ino asintió para tomar mas te.- Es impresionante todas las historias en las cuales me estas contando.

-Igualmente Uzumaki. A decir verdad tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común pero hay un tema en el cual quiero hablar.- Dijo decidida dejando su taza a un lado y mirando con seriedad al heredero.- Han reportado que niños han desaparecido a causa de un circo. Aun no encuentran pruebas de aquello, pero dicen que cuando ese circo llega al país los niños comienzan a desaparecer y es importante que tu investigues.

-Es extraño no me han mandado la carta de confirmación de la reina.

-Sera porque ese circo no ha llegado a la región, pero cuando ese mismo circo llegue al país, se hará un gran alboroto.

-No sera ningún problema ir a investigar.

-Esta platica de ambos me ha encantado. Un placer de haberte conocido Naruto.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera la heredera de la familia Yamanaka, quien sostuvo un sonrojo en sus facciones.

-''Porque al ver esa sonrisa me imagino a esta Hinata''.- Se cuestiono en voz baja el heredero.

-Naruto desde hace media hora has estado muy pensativo y estoy 100% segura que has mencionado el nombre de Hinata. ¿Que tipo de relación tienes con ella.- Cuestiono asombrada de la tensión del lugar, vio que el heredero solamente volteo la cabeza para mirar al mayordomo Sasuke con una sonrisa hermosa.

-El joven amo tuvo una amistad extraña con la doncella Hinata.- Comento Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Pero al parecer el joven amo esta interesado en ella, lamentablemente la doncella se ha retirado de Inglaterra.

-¿Acaso te gusta Hinata?.- Grito arqueando una ceja la Yamanaka, con un movimiento brusco sobresalto del sofá.

-Porque todos me cuestionan lo mismo.- Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su frente y suspirar, aunque sus pensamientos siempre recordaba a Hinata.

-Cuando usted esta dormida empieza a murmurar el nombre de ella.

-No digas mentiras Sasuke.

-Hasta Asuma ha escuchado tus susurro.

-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Entonces si vas a investigar el caso de los niños desaparecidos?.- Dijo Ino.

-Por supuesto pero tengo que recibir la carta de su majestad o si no me castigaran severamente por resolver un caso que no me dijeron realizar.

-Entonces me tengo que retirar, solamente venia para aclarar asuntos de esa magnitud.- Se levanto nuevamente Ino del asiento y extendió su mano para despedirse.

* * *

En la noche.

Naruto se encontraba en su cama, descansando después de una gran platica con la ex heredera de la fortuna Italia Yamanaka, su cabellera rubia estaba revuelta y su vestimenta no era muy fina. Pensaba en el caso del circo maldito y de los niños que poco a poco desaparecieron aunque el recordaba algo peor.

**Flash Back**

**_Naruto amarrado con cadenas en una mesa, alrededor se encontraban personas con capuchas puestas._**

**_El pequeño infante comenzaba a llorar y gritar por ser masacrado de una manera no grata, uno de esos hombres se le acerco con una vara caliente, ese hombre con una sonrisa de un demonio le inserto un sello en el costado de su espalda._**

**_-''Ayuda''.- Pidió el heredero a mar de lagrimas. Naruto se aferraba a sus piernas, sus esperanzas caían pero al escuchar pasos y que todos los hombres de la habitación fallecían, levanto su mirada para admirar_****_ al demonio de ojos color rojo._**

* * *

_No me odien por no actualizar seguido :v las amo con todo el kokoro..!_

_Espero ya actualizar seguido este fic._

_¿Quieren que ponga Naruhina? Porque yo si quiero ¬u¬._

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Demonio Mayordomo**

_Huehuehuehueeee.! Nuevo capitulo de esta serie super OwO que es una combinación de la historia de Kuroshitsuji y Naruto. Posiblemente suba una nueva historia pero de Kuroshitsuji ¬u¬ pero eso sera de Ciel y Elizabeth._

* * *

**Mayordomo en el circo.**

El joven heredero de las industrias de Juguetera Uzumaki/Namikase y su joven mayordomo Sasuke Uchiha investigaban el caso con disfraces, en un local de documentos de la policía inglesa, Naruto observaba los archivos secretos sin autorización por lo tanto es una falta grave a la sociedad.

-No hay ningún archivo que demuestre sospechas en ese circo que Ino nos ha comentado.- Dijo con angustia el rubio, lanzo con brusquedad los archivos y lanzo un suspiro nefasto, miro a su mayordomo quien sostenía una simple sonrisa y la compostura recta.

-Joven amo no se de por vencido ¿Acaso el conde Naruto Namikase se esta rindiendo?.- Cuestiono con burla el simple mayordomo infernal acaricio la cabellera del susodicho, escucho un par de voces provenir desde el exterior de la habitación por lo tanto agarro a su joven amo y se retiro por la ventana para no ser vistos por las autoridades y no ser castigados severamente.

En la mansion Namikase/Uzumaki. Los ayudante de la misma casa hacían una pequeña platica de las cosas cotidianas y de dar un importante aviso.

-¿Han escuchado que un nuevo circo ha de venir a esta región? Estoy emocionada, nunca eh ido a un circo.- Dijo con entusiasmo la morena con una sonrisa brillante y apretando sus puños ligeramente.

-El circo Suna dicen que es algo espectacular pero con una maldición.- Menciono Hiruzen mientras tomaba su taza de te.

-¿Maldición? Explíquese.- Contesto Asuma dejando su cigarrillo aun lado

-Al parecer cuando ese mismo circo llega a un continente, niños de cualquier edad empiezan a desaparecer. La visita de la joven Yamanaka fue por lo mismo para asegurarse de tener el apoyo de nuestro joven amo.

-¿La señorita Yamanaka?.- Pregunto Tenten.

-Exactamente la misma pero me da la impresión que la doncella Hinata ha ayudado mas con nuestro joven amo, ella protegió hasta dar su vida a la mansion que nuestros difuntos Minato y Kushina construyeron para el pequeño Naruto.

-Pero ¿Acaso no te cae bien la señorita Yamanaka?.

-No me cae bien.

.

.

.

.

-No puede ser que no haya ningún dato importante sobre ese circo.- Exclamo Naruto cruzando sus brazos y poniendo su cabeza en el reposo del asiento del carruaje, miro que su mayordomo solamente asintió para ponerse en posición recta y cerrando aquellos ojos rojos llenos de deseo.

-Tal vez sea porque el circo aun no se instala en estas zonas y la desaparición de niños no sea solamente una coincidencia, los documentos importantes deben estar con la reina.- Menciono con tranquilidad cruzando sus piernas y mirando de reojo al heredero con una mueca de disgusto.

-No me importa. Ademas no se sabido de Hinata Hyuga. ¿Itachi es tu hermano verdad? ¿No sabes donde pueda estar la Hyuga?.- Cuestiono con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y mirando en otro extremo para no ver los ojos acusadores del Uchiha.

-Efectivamente. Itachi es mi hermano mayor pero no eh sabido nada de el y de su paradero, creo que Karin esa Shinigami debe saber algo de el con eso que se ha convertido una fan mas de mi hermano.

-Debes admitirlo. Tu hermano tiene cualidades distintas a las tuyas que atraen a las personas.

-A parte de enamorado de Hinata ¿De mi hermano también?.

-¡Oye no bateo para ese lado!.

-Si tu lo dices de acuerdo mi joven amo.

-Tu sarcasmo es tan estúpido.

-Al igual que esta conversación.

La pelea de palabras de aquellos dos con sentimientos nobles callo. En el resto de viaje solamente dieron miradas de molestia. Naruto observaba el paisaje que pasaba a su alrededor en la carretilla, poniendo una mano en la ventana y recordando sus momentos con sus padres.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

_**En el comedor principal de la mansion. Kushina leía un libro con una leve sonrisa, mientras en esposo con el periódico matutino. Un pequeño risueño jugaba con los juguetes los cuales su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños numero 4.**_

_**-Tengo que decirles que en una semana, viajaremos un poco retirado de la zona, un viejo conocido nos ha invitado a una fiesta elegante.- Informo Minato deteniéndose en su lectura.**_

_**-¿Nos puedes decir quien es ese viejo conocido?.- Pregunto la madre dejando el libro aun lado y poniendo toda la atencion posible a las palabras de su esposo.**_

_**-El señor Smith.- Respondió el honorable hombre con una sonrisa.- Toda la familia esta invitada así que tu también mi hijo.- Menciono cargando en brazos a su hijo.**_

* * *

.-Estúpidos recuerdos.- Bufo molesto, apretó sus dientes para confrontar el recuerdo negativo, recordar a su familia era lo mas doloroso que pudiese recordar, bajo la mira observando el tapete de tercio pelo.

-¿Esta recordando a su familia?.- Pregunto incrédulo el mayordomo arqueando una ceja.

-Algo así pero no es preocupante, ademas no quiero que te metas en mi vida privada ´¿Entendiste Sasuke?.- Dijo con amargura chasqueando su lengua y dejando de ver a su mayordomo por un instante.


	14. Chapter 14

**Demonio Mayordomo**

Lamento por no actualizar seguido esta historia tan asdfghjjklñ (;A;)/ si quieren metan a mi en la hoguera, hay muchos animes que sigo y el manga sobre todo que no me dan tiempo de hacer nada incluso la tarea :v bueno eso siempre la termino ._. magia pokemon.

Vayámonos a la hoguera :v Okno

* * *

**Mayordomo en el ''Infierno''.**

Los días pasaban en la mansion Uzumaki, el joven heredero a la edad de doce años aproximadamente tomaba su taza de café matutino mientras leía el diario de Inglaterra, por primera vez en una mañana bostezo aun no tenia las energías esperadas, dejo aun lado el diario para ver que el mayordomo tenia los ojos cerrados como meditando una información.

Sin dar importancia a su mayordomo, se sentó mas cómodo en una posición bastante útil para dormirse o tomar una siesta de pocos minutos pero el señor Hiruzen abrió la puerta con tranquilidad.

-Joven amo la correspondencia ha llegado.- Afirmo el anciano de mas de cincuenta años despertando al durmiente y trayendo a la realidad al mayordomo Uchiha, Naruto hizo una seña con los ojos cerrados para que dejara el correo en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Hiruzen ya te puedes retirar.- Menciono el rubio bostezando y cayendo una hilera de baba, rendido durmió en el sofá roncando plácidamente, el mayordomo dejo las cosas del te aun lado, agarro con delicadeza el cuerpo de su joven amo y lo miro por un tiempo.

-*Se ve bien cuando duerme*.- Pensó aquel portador de hermosos ojos rojos, miro a su compañero de trabajo que sostenía una taza de te y sentado en el piso riendo ~Jojojo~.- Dejare al joven amo a su habitación, después leerá la correspondencia, cualquier informe me lo dices.

-~Jojojo~ De acuerdo Sasuke.- Dijo con amabilidad el mayordomo de mayor de edad tomando con delicadeza y disgustando el te en sus manos con guantes, en sus facciones apareció una sonrisa de medio lado por dejar al cuidado de su amo en manos de una persona confiable y que ha estado en la familia por varios años de antigüedad.

Puso su mano en su bolsillo para buscar un pequeño reloj lo miro por un tiempo, aun era temprano pero ya el sol resplandecía a su máximo poder, observo que el cocinero ayudaba a la joven doncella sirvienta acomodar los platos, y el joven Lee jugando con Kiba con un platillo.

-Esta familia tiene una conexión bastante peculiar para relacionarse con las personas.- Susurro Sasuke mirando la ventana aun permaneciendo en las escaleras, miro que el sol brillaba dando la luz necesaria para las plantas del entorno.

En otro lugar cerca de la costa, el prado era una de las características del lugar, donde el famoso circo, los artistas del internacional circo ''Fenomal's'' se encontraban conversando apoyados en las carretas de trasladador.

-¿Están seguros que en ese territorio estaremos protegidos?.- Pregunto la mujer domadora de leones cruzando sus brazos blancos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Se tolerante Mei!.- Dijo Kabuto con dos serpientes alrededor de su cuello.- Eso dijo Misaki.- Dijo con su voz tranquila sin emociones normales.

-Una princesa como usted no puede alterarse Madam.- Dijo de manera dulce el muchacho de Chojuro, el chico de gran sonrisa tomándola del brazo para que su compañera se tranquilizara.

-Padre nos ha dicho de nuestra misión y la tenemos que cumplir sin obedecer, recuerden todo lo que el ha hecho por nosotros el nos saco de nuestra miseria que tenias como ''Hogar''.- Señalo en sollozos el mayor de nombre Deidara.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el ¿Verdad Konohamaru?.- Pregunto con diversión Moegi abrazando a su compañero nombrado.

-Si. Pero eh escuchado acerca del perro guardián de la reina y también de que nadie se sabe de los castigos que el ha dado a la gente que comete pecados.- Musito con miedo el muchacho.

-En cinco días, el circo abrirá las puertas.- Comento sin emoción Deidara alejándose del grupo.

* * *

En la división de los Shinigamis.

-Karin has sido una mala Shinigami durante este tiempo y lo peor de todo ayudando a demonios ha cumplir sus deseos.- Grito el mayor reclamando un castigo digno para la pelirroja que se tensaba con las miradas de los señores alrededor acusándola.

-¡No es mi problema que ese demonio sea demasiado sexy!.- Recalco con corazones en sus ojos.- Ademas cumplí con todo el trabajo que me encargaron técnicamente no me pueden acusar de nada malo ¿Verdad?.

-Bueno... La verdad no.

-Así que, ¿Ya me puedo retirar y darme mi espada?.

-Estarás a prueba durante estos cinco meses Karin, si fallas te quitaremos nuevamente el arma sin acatar ¿Entendido?.

-Si como sea.

Los oficiales mas alto del mundo Shinigami le otorgaron el arma a la Shinigami de gran cabellera roja, ella lo recogió con una gran sonrisa al tener su preciada arma devuelta a sus manos, se retiro un poco, para ver a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Con que al fin te regresaron tus deberes.- Menciono Suigetsu apoyado en la pared.

-¡Si!.- Exclamo con felicidad la pelirroja saltando por el lugar.- Al fin podre ver a mi Sasuke y ver nuevamente su cuerpo tan adorable.- Murmuro con un sonrojo acomodándose sus anteojos.

-''Cada vez mas rara y acosadora con cualquier persona''.- Menciono Suigetsu en su cabeza suspirando por la reacción de su compañera de equipo.

-Por cierto necesito ir a otro lugar.- Musito Karin.

-¿Lugar? ¿A donde quieres ir?.- Pregunto curioso el muchacho de sonrisa de tiburón.

-Investigare donde se localiza Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

-Necesito ir al circo.- Susurro el rubio con su vestimenta formal siendo acompañado por su mayordomo preparados para ir al circo.

-Regresaremos en menos de una semana, si no regresamos, ustedes se encargan de cuidar la mansion.- Ordeno Sasuke, todos asintieron con enorme felicidad en sus rostros.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo x33**

**Lo actualice mas ''rápido''.**

**Huehuehuehuehue.**

**Nos leemos después, el día de actualización sera el viernes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Demonio Mayordomo.**

Un momento de silencio de presento al llegar al circo más esperado de la región más cercana en donde partieron a un viaje muy importante para averiguar si los rumores de que el circo es culpable de que ya demasiados niños hayan desaparecido por circunstancias misteriosas como muchos lo presentan decir. Naruto junto con Sasuke entraron a la función en el cual marcaba las 18:00 Horas, se acomodaron en asientos un poco alejados de ser vistos y de llamar la atención de posibles informadores.

-Bienvenidos sean al circo ''Fenomal's''.- Presento el famoso Deidara con una sonrisa encantadora saludando a los pequeños de edad con su mano de esqueleto, Naruto apoyo una mano en su barbilla para seguir admirando los detalles.- Nuestro primer acto son los hermanos acróbatas.- Informo el rubio, los presentes aplaudieron para seguir con la actuación.

Los hermanos acróbatas, Moegi y Konohamaru se acercaron al público haciendo reverencia primero, con varios hilos empezaron a volar por la grada lanzando pétalos para que los chicos admiraban y soñaran un prado de flores en el curso de primavera. Aplausos se escucharon por parte de los demás. Naruto de alguna manera estaba maravillado por el excelente trabajo que presentaron aquellos hermanos.

-Ahora nuestro acto es la hermosa damisela Mei Terumi que presentara domar a la bestia feroz.- Dijo en un gran suspiro, una muchacha de veinte años se presento con su cabellera rojiza entre café con su vestimenta un poco atractiva pero no daba gran importancia, la feroz bestia era un tigre grande entrenado por supuesto.

Sasuke admiro al tigre, sus ojos rojos miraban aquel tigre que obedecía a la rojiza a su reglamento.

-Antes de empezar como de debe a nuestro acto de tigre ¿Algún voluntario?.- Pregunto con elegancia alzando las manos, nadie quiso levantar la mano excepto Sasuke que se levanto de improvisto, brinco por la vara que dividía el escenario con el público.- Eres muy valiente para…- No tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración porque Sasuke se acerco al tigre para tocar el pelaje sedoso.

-El pelaje una exquisitez, las garras perfectamente coordinadas para hacer una gran herida demasiado grande, sus colmillos una elegancia única.- Exclamo el mayordomo abriendo la boca del animal, Deidara tuvo un tic nervioso y Mei se asusto, cuando el pequeño tigre se sentía acosado el mordía horrible, el tigre mordisqueo la cabeza del azabache.

-¡Atrás!.- Ordeno Mei sacando su látigo para alejar al tigre de la cabeza del azabache…

Media hora transcurrió, los presentes que presenciaron el acto del tigre intentando comer la cabeza el Uchiha fue un poco aterrador, pero como si nunca hubiese pasado, el y Naruto caminaban hacia la salida.

-Disculpe.- Menciono Deidara un poco agitado por correr a una distancia considerada.- Lamento por lo que paso con el tigre.- Hizo una reverencia.- Me gustaría que me acompañara para revisarle si no tiene una herida.- Sugirió el rubio.

-Si usted insiste iré en donde me revisen.- Dijo el Uchiha caminando junto con Deidara a la tienda del doctor, el camino fue de cinco minutos.

-Doctor hubo un problema en el escenario cuando presentamos el acto de Mei pero el tigre mordisqueo la cabeza de este joven y quiero saber si se encuentra bien.- Menciono con elegancia Deidara, el susodicho volteo en silla de ruedas.

-Por supuesto Deidara.- Dijo el doctor Mizuki.- Deja checo al joven.- Menciono con una sonrisa bien hecha, Sasuke se coloco en una silla en donde Mizuki le revisaba pelo por pelo para ver una posibilidad de mordida de la criatura.

-Doctor necesito que…- Menciono Mei antes de entrar pero al ver que Sasuke el joven del accidente se encontraba en el lugar se enojo.- ¡El que está haciendo en este lugar!.- Señalo con su dedo al azabache.

-Una revisión pequeña.- Contesto Deidara.- Mei no deberías enojarte fue parte de tu culpa por no controlar con exactitud al tigre.

Chasqueo su lengua.- Me importa un rábano tu comentario, soy una domadora de animales feroces y se realizar mi trabajo me tratas como si no lo fuera.

-Calma ustedes dos.- Pidió el doctor.- Mei ¿Tienes alguna emergencia?.- Pregunto el doctor con amabilidad.

-Mi pierna está fallando y necesito que usted la cheque.- Dijo Mei sentándose en una cama poniendo su pie en el aire, el doctor que posiciono para mirar la pierna falsa.

-Como tú dices, tiene una falla pero leve, en cinco minutos estará lista para que realices tus actividades.

Sasuke miro la prótesis que Mei tenía como pierna, se acerco y empezó a tocar la pierna, Mei se sonrojo bastante.

-Es una pieza bien realizada.- Dijo el.- Doctor ¿Cómo la realizo?.

-Son piezas viejas con complementos derivados de los humanos, por ejemplo el hospital me dona en ocasiones huesos y los transformo en piezas preciosas.

-Interesante.- Murmuro el tocando más arriba, pero unas cuchillas fueron lanzadas sobre el.- Hmp.

-Deja a Madam.- Gruño Chojuro rescatando a la damisela en a puros.

* * *

**Se que los capítulos están cortos (*~~*) Lo lamento chiquitas.**

**Guiselle les desea buenas noches chiquitas hardocores.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Demonio Mayordomo.**

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en las facciones del azabache demonio arriba en los soportes de madera que sostenían la carpa alejado de aquellos cuchillos que Chojuro le lanzo para proteger a Mei de su agarre, Deidara miraba los celos espectáculos por parte de su compañero, un fuerte sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja café, y la mirada de confusión por parte del doctor. De repente los ataques empleados por el azulino empezaron contra el demonio Uchiha, este atrapaba los cuchillos con facilidad sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Basta!.- Dijo con seriedad el rubio mirando a su compañero celoso que bajaba las armas.- Estos celos son absurdos.- Completo con un suspiro.- Lamento esta escena, pero tienes buenos reflejos ¿No te interesaría entrar al circo?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa, Sasuke arqueo una ceja debido a las actitudes raras que tomo Deidara de un momento a otro enojado y regañando y en un ultimo segundo feliz y cuestionando una posibilidad.

-No creo tener las habilidades necesarias para entrar al circo.- Respondió bajando de arriba, miro a Deidara.- ¿Porque tan interesados en mis habilidades?.

-Complementas perfectamente, ademas nadie ha podido parar los ataques perfectos que Chojuro utiliza para protegerse, tiene una buena puntería el muchacho.- Informo orgulloso de su compañero.- ¿Te interesaría unirte?.- Pregunto extendiendo su mano.

-Mañana les informo acerca de mi respuesta, necesito analizar, si aceptara ¿Puedo traer a otra persona en mi mano?.- Pregunto poniendo una mano en su barbilla, el rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

-Estaremos encantados si aceptas, por supuesto trae a esa persona.- Contesto Deidara con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no interrumpo mas tiempo, gracias.- Hizo reverencia poniendo una mano en su pecho, marchándose del lugar, miro a sus lados que serpientes se acercaban a sus pies apunto de atacarlo pero se detuvieron.

-No deberías caminar por este lado, solamente para personas autorizadas.- Dijo Kabuto con voz chillona.- Eso dijo Misaki.- Respondió con su voz sin alma en vano, Sasuke suspiro.

-Lo lamento pero me eh perdido. ¿Me puedes señalar la salida?.- Pregunto mirando al chico serpiente apuntando a otro extremo diferente.

-Ahí es la salida y cuídate.- Dijo Kabuto con voz varonil.- Eso dijo Takashi.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sasuke marchándose, al salir del circo se acerco donde el heredero se encontraba sentado y esperando a que su mayordomo llegara para partir de regreso a casa.

-¿Alguna información útil?.- Pregunto el heredero mirando a su mayordomo sin ganas este negó con la cabeza.- Que desperdicio de tiempo ha sido este.- Susurro molesto colocando ambas manos en sus piernas.

-Falta tiempo para sacar conclusiones mi señor.- Respondió con elegancia el demonio, sacando un chasqueo de lengua por parte de su amo.

-¿Tiempo?.- Susurro con el viento en su voz.- ¿Cuando veré a Hinata nuevamente?.- Dijo sacando un suspiro, el Uchiha sonrió hace tiempo sabia del nuevo interés que su amo tenia hacia esa Hyuga de hermosos ojos perlados.

-Joven amo lamento interrumpir en tus pensamientos, pero veo que sigues interesado en la doncella Hinata. Si algún día se vuelven a encontrar ¿Te vas a declarar?.- Sonrió el demonio con una sonrisa irresistible provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del Uzumaki.

-¡Cállate!.- Exclamo molesto cruzando de brazos, bajo la mirada, su demonio tenia razón, estaba interesado quizás enamorado de la Hyuga pero necesitaba aclarar sus dudas acerca del amor en cuestión de su corazón.- Quizás tengas razón.- Susurro en el viento bajando del transporte.

Se adentraron a la mansion en donde la Shinigami de nombre Karin se mostraba con una sonrisa, Sasuke chasqueo su lengua no quería volver a ver a ese Shinigami acosadora pelirroja.- ¡Sasuke!.- Exclamo con alegría Karin abrazando al azabache.

-¿Que se te ofrece nuevamente?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja y quitándose a la pelirroja encima de el. Naruto contenía una risa al ver las reacciones de la Shinigami acosando a su demonio mayordomo.

-Bueno como soy su compañera y buena servidora a la familia Uzumaki, le hice un gran favor al heredero.- Dijo con una sonrisa ocultando una carta en sus manos.- Que pasaría si les dijera que en la mansion, en la habitación donde tus queridos padres dormían ahora se encuentra Hinata Hyuga descansando.

A tal declaración, el heredero no dudo dos veces en soltar el bastón y ir corriendo por las escaleras buscando a la susodicha, miles de sentimientos lo invadieron al sentir que nuevamente estaría con la chica Hyuga. Soltando una media sonrisa en sus facciones dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus difuntos padres la abrió con brusquedad observando que el mayordomo Itachi se encontraba mirando la luna tranquilamente y una bella durmiente.

-Disculpen por la tardanza.- Menciono Naruto con un sonrojo leve, necesitaba tranquilizarse por lo menos un tiempo pero no podía, el Uchiha arqueo una ceja haciendo una reverencia al heredero de la empresa Uzumaki.

-Tranquilo joven amo.- El susodicho se acerco donde la doncella durmiente tocando el cabello azabache que esta poseía, Naruto sonrió mientras jugaba con el cabello de la niña mientras ella murmuraba cosas extrañas.- Karin nos encontró para avisarnos de una nueva catástrofe. Tenemos que estar preparados.

-Mientras si ustedes están con la familia Uzumaki no hay problema.- Sonrió el rubio sorprendiendo a Itachi.- Se que Hinata siempre estará conmigo en las buenas y las malas.

-Puedo cuestionarte.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estas enamorado de mi doncella?.- Pregunto Itachi divertido admirando el sonrojo apareciendo en el rostro de Naruto.

-S-Si.


	17. Chapter 17

**Demonio Mayordomo.**

* * *

—Me parece perfecto que sientas hermosos sentimientos hacia mi doncella.— Exclamo con una sonrisa el mayordomo demonio azabache, se alejo de la habitación para darles privacidad a los herederos de múltiples fortunas.

Minutos de silencio con los dos herederos con la cabeza agachada, Hinata solamente lo miraba de reojo con un rubor en sus mejillas y mordiéndose su labio inferior ademas de colocar una mano en su pecho.— N-Naruto.— Susurro con delicadeza, el susodicho sonrió y se sentó con ella en la cama, sus dedos se encontraban cerca para un movimiento rápido unirlos.

—Hinata cuanto tiempo.— Respondió agachando su mirada azulina de la mirada blanquecina.— ¿Como te ha ido?.— Pregunto con una media sonrisa juntado los dedos con la azabache, Hinata dándose cuenta del atrevimiento por parte del rubio agacho su mirada con un sonrojo.

**—**B-Bastante bien y tu Naruto.— Tartamudeo mordiéndose la lengua, una mano en su barbilla provoco que su mirada blanquecina se fijara en los ojos azules brillantes de su acompañante.— N-Naruto...— Sus labios fueron absorbidos por los del rubio, un pequeño beso, ambos disfrutando el momento.

En la puerta de la habitación, se encontraban dos mayordomos con medias sonrisas, Itachi suspiraba feliz por su doncella, mientras Sasuke cerraba sus ojos.— Siempre me imagine que joven amo sintiera sentimientos extraordinarios con la doncella Hyuuga.— Musito el azabache menor.

Itachi suspiro.— Eso mismo pensé cuando Hinata me eligió como su mayordomo y cuando conocí a tu joven amo.— Comento el Uchiha mayor.— Iré por los demás para festejar la unión entre los Uzumakis y Hyuugas permiso.— Hizo reverencia para retirarse.

—Tendré que volver pronto al circo para terminar el trabajo de una buena vez.— Susurro el Uchiha menor con una sonrisa de medio lado.— Sera demasiado interesante.

En la habitación, Naruto besaba a Hinata tomando sus manos para evitar un tropiezo, ambos con sonrojos cubriendo sus mejillas, un nuevo sentimiento crecía en ellos se despejaron viendo sus miradas contrarias, fascinados por ese beso pedían a gritos uno nuevo.— H-Hyuga me darías el honor en ser tu novio.— Musito el muchacho de trece años con una sonrisa en sus facciones.

Hinata suspiro con encanto, ella asintió.— P-Por supuesto.— Afirmo con palabras abrazando a su prometido, Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo besando la coronilla de la azabache.

—¡Tenemos que festejar esta agradable unión!.— Exclamo con el cigarro en su mano Asuma soltando su pulgar en el aire para brindarle el apoyo emocional a Naruto que solamente bufo, Tenten se encontraba feliz abrazando a su compañero Lee por su joven amo y la dulce novia, Kiba el fiel animal agitando su cola en círculos, Sarutobi en el piso tomando te, mientras los dos mayordomos sonriendo de medio lado.

—Metiches.— Bufo el rubio, Hinata inflo sus cachetes.

—N-Naruto.— Susurro ella.— No seas malo con ellos.— Pidió agarrando la mano de su novio.— Por favor.— Beso la mejilla del rubio provocando un sonrojo.

—¡Esto es lo mas adorable que eh visto en mi vida!.— Grito llena de felicidad la morena.

—Debemos admitir que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento.— Cruzo de brazos Itachi viendo a su doncella.— Has algo inapropiado a mi reina y te mato lentamente.— Sonrió con dulzura, provocando un sonrojo en las dos mujeres de la habitación, Naruto trago seco al igual que Sasuke.

—Que adorable es el lord Itachi.— Susurro fascinada Tenten.

—Por supuesto.— Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Hora de dormir doncella.— Informo Itachi colocando una mano en el hombro de la susodicha, Hinata asintió haciendo reverencia a los propietarios de la mansion Uzumaki.

—Itachi.— Dijo Naruto, el Uchiha volteo arqueando una ceja.— Gracias.— Revelo con una sonrisa, Itachi sonrió.

—No me lo debas a mi, fue esa pelirroja loca que nos encontró.— Menciono con una sonrisa torcida.— Por cierto, ¿Pueden retirar a la pelirroja de mi?. Es una acosadora.—Se tenso recordando los acosos por Karin.

Todos se quedaron con una risa atorada en sus gargantas, conociendo a la pelirroja acosadora de demonios Uchiha era lo mas obvio del mundo, Naruto asintió despidiéndose de su novia para retirarse a dormir por el día de hoy.

—¡A dormir todos!.— Ordeno el Uzumaki, sus ayudantes asintieron haciendo reverencia para despedirse, mientras su mayordomo se quedaba en su habitación.— Me siento tan feliz.— Dijo con el sentimiento dicho, cayo a la cama con las manos extendidas a sus lados.

—Te felicito.— Respondió Sasuke.— Mañana iremos al circo a primera hora prepárate.— Dijo el apagando la vela de la recamara. Naruto cerraba sus ojos para un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

—¡¿Quieres decir que el perro de la reina se encuentra mas cerca de lo que creemos?!.— Exclamo aterrada Mei apretando ligeramente sus puños, y bufando molesta, Deidara apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquila Mei, nosotros somos profesionales tenemos que evitar nuevamente un desastre, padre nos ha ordenado otra vez el pedido especial.— Informo con una mueca de dolor, sus compañeros bajaron la mirada.

—U-Ustedes creen que podremos evitar que el perro de la reina encuentre lo que busca.— La pregunta de Moegi resonó en sus oídos.

—No lo creo, como dijo hermano, somos profesionales en nuestro trabajo.— Respondió con una cálida sonrisa Konohamaru.

Deidara se quedaba pensativo en aquel hombre azabache que visito el circo siendo mordido por el tigre, tenia al menos un sospechoso...

—Tranquilos todos.— Musito Deidara con un suspiro.— Nosotros somos compañeros, hermanos y incluso mejores amigos que pasamos por muchas etapas de desprecio por la sociedad. ¡Ahora somos importantes, el perro de la reina no es importante!...


	18. Chapter 18

**Demonio Mayordomo.**

** (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ**

* * *

El mayordomo demonio de la familia Uzumaki caminaba los grandes pasillos que la mansion Uzumaki para despertar al bello durmiente con una mueca de alegria que portaba el rubio hace unos días cuando se comprometió con la doncella Hinata Hyuuga.—Joven amo.—Susurro adolorido en el pecho el demonio, el no sabia el porque a causa de esos nuevos sentimientos que surgieron. ¿Acaso celos de que su joven amo realmente sintiera cosas maravillosas por la muchacha?. Tenia que negar el Uchiha, aunque a el le atraía la fresca alma de Naruto, desde luego pronto seria suya como el contrato que hicieron cuando encontró al rubio niño solo en el bosque sufriendo por la perdida de sus parientes.

—Sasuke necesitamos hablar.—Musito su hermano mayor con ambas manos cruzadas, y su mirada seria como siempre, al honor de la familia Uchiha que ambos originalmente eran antes del asesinato. Sasuke asintió con una mueca de desagrado, ambos hermanos de dirigieron a una sala totalmente vacía, el mayor Uchiha se sentó en un sofá mientras que el otro se sentaba en la ventana para contemplar la luz de la luna.—Sakura Haruno ha regresado y quiere el alma de Hinata y no inclusive conseguir, requiere otra alma fresca joven.—Informo chasqueando la lengua, ambos odiaban a esa demonio que una vez intento en contra de sus jóvenes amos.

—Descuida Itachi, esa demonio no es nada contra de nosotros.—Bostezo Sasuke para mirar a su hermano.—La doncella Hinata es propiedad tuya en el contrato lo afirma, pero el corazón le pertenece a mi amo, ella tiene muchos amos incluso sirvientes a su alrededor pero ella no se da cuenta, toma a todos con igualdad, ella muy pronto se convertirá en una mujer esplendida, a lo mejor una buena esposa para mi joven amo.—Sonrió con una sonrisa sincera a sus palabras. Seria bello ver a los hijos de su amo corriendo por aquí, llenando el lugar con sonrisas y alegrías.

—¿Buena esposa?.—Una voz femenina estallo en carcajadas, ambos azabaches se apartaron mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban en la luz de la luna, Sakura Haruno con una mueca divertida sosteniendo a una Hinata dormida en sus brazos, Itachi bufo molesto. ¡Nadie tocaba lo que a el le pertenecía!.—Atrás hermanos Uchiha's.—Informo acariciando el cuello de la azabache.

—Regresa a mi reina.—Aclaro gruñendo desesperado, sorprendiendo esa actitud a Sasuke.—O al contrario te matare y no tendré piedad sobre ti Haruno.—Amenazo sacando otro gruñido.

—Vaya, el gatito tiene garras.—Sonrió de medio lado acariciando las mejillas de la azabache.—Tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a mi doncella, se ve mas hermosa que antes.—Con sus yemas delineo el contorno de los labios de la Hyuuga.—Estos labios tan exquisitos que deseo devorar una y otra vez.—Susurro encantada tocando esos labios.

—Que humillante.—Exclamo asqueado Asuma con un cigarrillo en la mano y arqueando una ceja ademas de estar mirando a ambos mayordomos hermanos enojados.—¿Esa no es la antigua mayordomo de la familia Hyuuga?.—Cuestiono intrigado dejando el cigarro en el suelo.—Interesante pelear con un demonio.—Sonrió de medio lado.

—Un humano estúpido no podrá ganarme. Los demonios somos mas poderosos de lo que parecemos.—Pronuncio entrecerrando sus orbes jade la Haruno apretando el cuello de la Hyuuga.—Me llevare a Hinata, porque ¡Yo soy su mayordomo!.—Expreso enfadada besando los labios de la azabache.

—¡Oye yo soy el único que puede besar a mi Hinata!.—Concluyo Naruto enojado, con el ceño fruncido.—Por la oscuridad de los demonios y en el nombre de la reina te ordeno que detengas a Sakura Haruno y me traigas viva a Hinata Hyuuga.—Ordeno el rubio revelando su ojo tapado por el parche.

—Yes, My Lord.—Propuso una sonrisa, mirando profundamente con esos ojos rojos a la jade que gruñía con el cuerpo de Hinata en sus manos descansando.

—Si ustedes me matan me llevare a la muerte a la Hyuuga.—Musito decidida agarrando con dolor el cuello de la azabache, Hinata despertó adolorida mirando esos ojos jade que tanto anteriormente gustaba.

—¿S-Sakura?.—Tartamudeo sorprendida la Hyuuga, sus orbes plateados aterrados con la imagen de frente.—¿P-Porque estas aquí en la mansion?... Después de tanto tiempo, después de que me trastes de matar con tus propias manos. ¡¿Porque demonios has venido?!.—Comenzó a llorar tratando de liberarse del agarre.

—Por ti mi princesa.—Menciono la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, siendo abofeteada por la misma Hyuuga.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Ahora mi mayordomo es Itachi al único que realmente quiero en esta vida! Después de Naruto.—Sonrió mirando aquellos orbes azules dilatando felicidad por aquellas palabras.—Familia imperial, cristales amargos, Itachi te ordeno que me separes de esta demonio.—Ordeno frenética. El azabache sonrio.

—Yes, My Queen.—Pronuncio con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano menor.

—Itachi creo que sacaremos mucha basura innecesaria esta noche. ¿Tu que opinas hermano mayor?.—Cuestiono sujetando sus guantes blancos para acomodarlos a una nueva diferencia.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hermano menor.—Contradijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.—Princesa Hinata quédese tranquila que estará libre de esas manos tan sucias.—Le menciono con encanto.

—Hinata.—Susurro preocupado Naruto.—Tranquila mi amor.—Apretó sus puños ligeramente.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo aunque corto :v pero por lo menos hice con mucho Naruhina ¬ww¬ hasta salte de la alegria con ver el trailer de la nueva película ;uuu; la ultima señores.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
